My Life Was Changing For The Better?
by way2you
Summary: She had to move to a whole new place, she didnt want to but she had to. Her life was changing and she didnt liike it or so she thought. Living in Tree Hill North Carolina will have its perks but will also have it faults. *Please read. You will not regret it.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I have always wanted to live in a small town like Tree Hill. I have recently visited Wilmington NC and loved EVERY second of being there. I seriously fell in love. Im from a place where there are towns but they all run together, its not like each town is its own. I'm not sure if that makes sense but if you are from Maryland then you understand. This story is about a girl who has to move 400 hundred miles away and does not want any parts of it. 90% of One Tree Hill characters will be present through most of the story and most of the story lines will be the same except a few because of my added characters but for those that will be the same my character will just be added to the scenario. The first chapter does not have any of the originals in it but that is why I have posted the first two together. In a later chapter there will a 'Jump Ahead". Please please please please read and review. I love constructive criticism and positive reinforcement. If you have any suggestions please let me know. Thank you and I hope you like the story.

CHAPTER 1

I was sitting in my room just finishing up my homework when our golden retriever Milo came walking in.

"Hi Milo puppy." I said sitting on the floor in front of him, cross legged petting him.

"How was your day?" I continued talking to him.

He was my best friend. He slept with me in my bed, which my mother yelled at me AND him for. She said he always got dog hair all over me but I didnt care, he was my pup pup.

"Kristin, Sophia can you please come down here?" I heard my mother yell from downstairs.

I didnt get up, I dont know why but I always made my mother yell for me twice. Apparently my sister did the same because I then heard my mother again.

"Kristin, Sophia please come down here, now!"

"Coming mom." I heard my sister call out. I got up and followed her down the stairs to the kitchen with Milo in-tow where my mother and father were sitting at the table.

My mother had a look on her face that said 'Im sorry'. I knew she was about to tell us something that we may not want to hear.

"Your father and I have something to tell you girls. You are not going to like it but we want you to know that we have thought about this and we have looked at all other options and we have thought about what would be best for this family." The first thing that popped into my head was that my parents were divorcing. I didnt know how I was going to feel about that. No, this can not be happening.

She continued, "we really dont want to do this to you girls but its what has to be done."

"Whats going on my mom?" My sister was the first to speak.

"Your father got a great job offer." My mother said.

My sister was a little confused and said "thats awesome dad. Happy for you but what does that have to do with me and Soph?"

My Dad then spoke "Girls we are really sorry but the job is in North Carolina. Tree Hill, North Carolina to be exact."

I think I may have rather heard them say they were divorcing because then at least I could stay here in Maryland.

"WHAT?" I heard my sister scream which scared me out of my daze. "We cant move! Really! All of my friends are here, my school, our house, our family. We cant leave. Im not leaving." She folded her arms and ran up the stairs and then we heard her door slam.

My dad walked around the table and put one arm around me and grabbed my other shoulder with his other hand, "are you OK honey? You have anything you would like to say?"

I shook him off then looked to my mom "Dont you think you could have at least included us in this decision. Its not fair." And then I took off up the steps to my room. I waited for Milo to follow me but he didnt. I slammed the door threw myself onto my bed and started to cry. My sister was right, my friends are here, my family, school. I dont want to go to STUPID Tree Hill. I have never even heard of this place. The people were probably stupid too just like their stupid town. It wasnt fair. I was in 5th grade, I was going to be going to middle school next year. That was scary enough, let alone starting at a new school. My sister was in 8th grade going into high school and Im sure she was scared too. She would never say it but how could she not be. My mom and dad are so mean.

A few minutes had passed when I heard a knock on the door. "GO AWAY!"

"Soph, its me." It was Kristin.

"Come in." I called back. I really didnt want to see anyone but I guess if I was going to have to, at least it was her and not my mom or dad.

Kristin came and sat on the bed next to me. She had obviously been crying.

"I cant believe they are making us move." My sister said as she laid down next to me.

"Its not fair. They didnt even ask us first, they just made the decision on there own."

"Ill bet they didnt even think about us and how it was going to make us feel."

"I know, probably not."

"I have never even heard of this town before." Kristin started to play with her bracelets that were on her wrists, "Its probably in the middle of nowhere."

"The town is probably huge and we wont know anyone, ever."

"Its gonna be all sweat tea and front porch sitting."

"They probably hunt too, kill innocent animals because its probably going to be all woods."

We laid there for a few minutes and then Milo came in and got on the bed with us. I sat up to pet him, I looked back at my sister who was still laying down behind me "Well I guess I have to tell all of my friends tomorrow that Im leaving." I felt my eyes tearing up.

"Yeah, I guess so." She replied.

"Girls, dinners ready." My mother yelled from downstairs.

The last thing I want to do is go down there at sit at a table with them. They are so mean. they are destroying our lives.

"Guess we better get down there Sophia, before..." Before she could get the rest out we heard dad this time "Kristin, Sophie dinner is getting cold. get down here." We both got up and started down the stairs. "Why didnt they tell us at dinner, why tell us before?" My sister asked.

"They probably didnt want to ruin their dinner. Its all about them remember." We both chuckled a little bit before entering the dinning room.

Dinner was quiet. None of us said much of anything other then when my dad asked how our day was and my sister replied "Up until about a half hour ago it was fantastic, now its the worst day of my life." Normally my sister would get yelled at for having an "attitude" but neither mom nor dad said anything. When my dad looked at me for an answer I just relied with "Same." I cried myself to sleep that night. I didnt want to leave everything I know to start over in a whole new town. What if the people were mean? What if they didnt like me? What if I couldnt make friends? I wonder if I can stay here with my Aunt Becky or my Grandma or My Aunt Carla? Yeah right, my mom and dad would never let that happen.

I told my friends and some were sad but others just, I guess didnt really think about it. My best friend, Mandi cried and said I wasnt allowed to leave. She said she was going to hide me in her basement so that my parents couldnt find me. She said she would bring me food everyday. It was a nice thought but I knew I was leaving to go live in some stupid town call Tree Hill. What kind of name is Tree Hill anyway? Who named it that? It sounded dumb "I live in Tree Hill" who says that? I guess people who live in "Tree Hill". My friends asked when I was leaving and I didnt know because I didnt ask. I was too mad at my parents to even look at them let alone ask any questions. I had one more week of school and then we would be let out for the summer. At least I would have the summer here, maybe.

When I had arrived home from school Kristin was in the living room doing her homework

"Hey Kris." I said passing here going to the kitchen.

I heard my mother in her office, I couldnt help but roll my eyes as I passed. Kristin came in and sat down at the island. "So I asked mom when we would have to leave." Kristin said.

I was standing at the pantry getting a snack when I snapped my head around "And what did she say?"

"She said we are leaving pretty much the week after school lets out. so two weeks from now."

"Seriously?" I said back to her closing the doors to the pantry and looking around the kitchen and the living room. "And we have to pack all of this stuff in that amount of time?"

"I guess."

"Well they can have fun doing that because Im not helping."

"Me either. Ill pack my own room but thats it."

"Yeah, Ill pack my room."

"There is so much in this house, how are they going to have everything packed by then?"

"I dont know and I really dont care." As my last word came out of my mouth my mom stepped out of her office.

When she got into the kitchen I asked her "So Kristin told me that we are moving in two weeks, is that true?"

"Yes baby, we have a lot to do before then." She walked over to my sister and I putting a hand on either of our shoulders " look girls I know this is really hard and I know you guys dont want to do this, honestly I really dont want to leave either but..."

"Then why are we?" I interrupted her.

"Because this is a great opportunity for your father and he has made a lot of sacrificed for us so I think its only fair that we do this for him and besides it will give us a better life in the long run. He will be making more money and the benefits are better."

My sister spoke this time "I just dont want to leave my life here."

My mom rubber her back "Honey, I dont want to leave my life here either. This was a long thought out decision. We didnt just make this decision on a whim, it was something that took a long time to decide."

I shifted from one leg to the other before my mother then spoke again. "Girls, can we please just make the best of this? Huh? Can we? Please?"

I didnt say anything, I just stood there looking down at my hands.

"What if no one likes us? What if people are mean to us? Im going to high school, Im not going to know anyone." I could tell that my sister was getting upset when she said this.

"Kristin, you are the most out going person who could make friends with a farm animal, you have never met a stranger, you will have tons of friends before you know it." She turned and looked to me " And you Sophia, my sweet, sweet girl, your heart is so big its scary. You will make a lot of fiends and they will love you, you have nothing to worry about. You both will be fine I promise."

"What about my friends here? What about Ally and Kelly and Aunt Becky and Uncle John and Aunt Carla and Grandma? what about them?" I looked to my mother for an answer.

"Baby listen to me OK, we are not moving away and never seeing anyone ever again. Aunt Becky has already made plans to come and visit with the kids once we get settled in. Everyone is so excited that we will have a house that is very close to a beach that they can visit. I can assure you we will have plenty of visitors and we will be visiting here too. You will be able to see your friends then. We arent moving down to North Carolina and never coming back up here. Your father and I have friends here too and our entire family is here." That made me feel a little better. Its not like I would never see the people from Maryland ever again.

School was out for the summer and a huge part of me could not be happy about that like I normally would have been because I knew that in a week I would have to move almost 400 miles away from everything that I know. We had started to pack and would be leaving in a few short days. I couldnt even go outside and play with my friends because we had so much left to pack. An entire house needed to be packed, 13 years of memories. My sister and I told my mother that we would make the best out of this situation and we were but that did not mean that I was happy about this. Every box I had taped had made me sadder and sadder. I hate this. I dont want to move.

The night before we were set to leave I looked around my room, my empty room and it made me very upset. I sat in the middle of my empty room and cried like a baby. It was so hard. I did not want to leave. I didnt want to go to a new town. I wanted to stay here in Columbia, Maryland with my family and friends. As I was lost in my own little world I heard my mother yell for me, telling that the pizza was here. We couldnt even have a proper dinner because everything was packed in one of the two huge moving trucks that were sitting out front in out drive way. My mom and dads cars was attached to the back of them. As I walked down the stairs I did so very slowly because I felt as though this was going to be the last time I did. I went into the kitchen and my mom, dad and sister were sitting on the floor with napkins and a pizza box in the center of them. I sat between my dad and sister and ate quietly.

"Im really going to miss this house. There are great memories here." My dad said taking a bite of his pizza while looking around the kitchen.

"Me too" the rest of us said in unison.

"I remember when Sophia was about 4 and she was out back playing when it started to rain, I called and called for her to get back into the house. I didnt want to go out there becausee it was raining so hard, I mean pouring buckets but she would not listen, she just kept playing. I yelled for her, counted to 3, she still would not come in. I knew I was going to have to go out and get her. When I started out the door she looked up at me and realized she was in trouble so she took off running all over the yard. She had mud head to toe. I wanted so bad to be upset with her but I couldnt because she was laughing so hard I dont think she was able to breath..." my mother look to the sliding glass door to the right then back to me before continuing her story. "...when you got close enough to the sliding glass door you turned and looked at me with this look that said 'do you dare me to run through the house all muddy' I stopped and told you not to, that you needed to be cleaned off first. You shrugged your shoulder and ran into the house. When I got in here you had tracked mud from one end of this house to the other and I still couldnt be mad. You were hiding from me but little did you know, I knew where you were because of the muddy feet prints that led to the hall closet. It took me hours to get all the mud up." By the end of the story we were all laughing.

My dad cleared his throat and began a story about my sister "I remember when Kristin was almost two, had just started walking and you..." he pointed to my mom, "...were out shopping with your mother. I was feeding her some purified thing that you had made for her. It was green and runny and smelled horrible, she loved it though. The phone had rang so I sat the bowl of food down on her tray, I was gone 2, 3 minutes tops and when I got back she was out of her seat and had the food everywhere, hair, back, hands, ears, all over her face, she was covered in it, it was on the floor, on the cabinets, the fridge, I mean everywhere. I could not believe that in the amount of time I had been gone, she had managed to have it all over like that." He looked over to her and said "I then told you mother that I was never going to feed you again and she told me that I was your father and that I was eventually going to have to feed you or else I would be in prison for child neglect."

My mother and father took turns telling us stories about when we were younger. Some I remembered and some I didnt. It was nice to hear these things and to know that this house had been good to us.

The next morning I woke up to my mother rubbing my head, "Baby, Are you ready to get up?"

I rubbed my eyes "Do we have to leave?"

"Yes."

"Then no, Im not ready to get up." I rolled over, turning my back to my mother. My sister started to stir awake.

"Come on my sweet girls, we have to get going. Brush your teeth and get dressed please." my mother said as she walked into the kitchen. We had all slept down in the living room because we didnt have beds and only two blankets.

"UGH!" I heard my sister yell next to me.

After a few minutes of laying there I felt my sister put her hand in my hand and she said "Are you ready little sister?"

"Yes, yes I am."

After a half an hour we were all ready to go. There was nothing left in the house. My mother had told us to take one last walk through to make sure we didnt forget anything. I cried while doing it. My sister and I rode with my mom while Milo rode with dad. It was almost 6 hours to get there so I had to get comfortable. I put my head phones in and tried to sleep. I dozed on and off but never really asleep.

After a few stops to eat, go to the bathroom, stretch and to let Milo go to the bathroom, I saw a sign that said Welcome to Tree Hill, Home of The Ravens.

"The Ravens?" I asked a little puzzled, "Like the Baltimore Ravens?"

"Not quite honey, apparently this town is big into high school sports, specifically basketball. That is their mascot." My mom answered me.

"Whats the name of the high school?" My sister asked.

"Tree Hill." My mother spoke again.

"Tree Hill Ravens." I said to myself or so I thought but my sister heard me.

"Yeah Tree Hill Ravens, I wonder if they are purple too." She said with a small laugh.

As we drove through the town it looked like any other town with grocery stores, hotels, banks, 7-11's and fast food restaurants. Then we got to the houses. They were older homes, not old old but old. There were a lot of churches, I mean for every 7 houses we saw there was a church. There were a few parks here and there, kids were riding bikes, scooter's and playing in their front yard, people were walking down side walks, others on their porches probably drinking sweet tea I laughed to myself remembering what my sister said. Before I new it we had stopped in front of a two story, yellow house with a white picket fence surrounding the home, the front door was a bright white and the porch was huge with a ceiling fan, what in the world? Really, a ceiling fan for outside. We have really stepped into a whole new universe. My dad was already at the door with a key opening it. Walking in, the home was beautiful. When you first walk in you were in the living room, the stairs to the right, straight ahead was the dinning room with sliding glass doors to the right and past that was the kitchen with the laundry room to the right as well. My mom and dad walked us upstairs to show us the rest of our new home and show us to our new rooms. Straight ahead was our parents room, to the left was my room and further down was Kristins room with a bathroom in between. My room was pretty spacious, bigger then the one in Maryland.

Living here may not be too bad. I guess I should make the best of it like my mother said.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own One Tree Hill or its Characters.

CHAPTER 2

We have been here almost a full week and just about everything is put into its place. My room and my sisters room were done first and then we got to work on the rest. This house was a little bigger then our last so we had more room to put things. I had barely walked outside since being here. Tonight we decided to walk down to what my parents called The River Walk and have dinner. We were eating outside so that we could watch the sunset over the River, not that I cared but my mom and dad wanted to see it, I thought it was a little too hot to be sitting outside to eat but that was just me, apparently. We saw a few kids passing that looked to be about my age. I wondered where their parents were because they were obviously without any. After our dinner we had gotten ice cream and walked the short distance back our home.

We didnt have any cable yet and we didnt have our computer hooked up either so it was a little boring. My mother asked my sister and I if we wanted to go sit on the front porch with her and my dad. It was a humid night, not that I wasnt used to that because it would get very humid in Maryland too. A lot of people were out walking and when they would pass our house they would say "hello" or "What a nice night to be out". Wow people here are very friendly. While sitting there I couldnt help but think that we would be spending a lot of time out here on this porch. A few moments had passed when a dark haired women came to the fence and introduced herself as Karen.

"Hi." She said, "Im Karen Roe, I'd like to welcome you guys to Tree Hill. I live next door here"

My mother and father both stood and walked to the fence. My dad opened the gate for her. "Thank you Karen, Im Jason and this is my wife Trish." They shook hands and then called to my sister and I to come, "And these are our two daughters Kristin and Sophia." My dad continued.

Milo came to the gate to greet Karen as well. "And this is our dog Milo."

My sister and I shook her hand. "Its nice to meet you Ms Karen" My sister said. "Nice to meet you." I repeated.

"Oh call me Karen. Ms makes me sound old." She laughed leaning down petting Milo. "How old are you girls?"

"Im 14." my sister answered.

"And Im 11." I told her.

"Oh really? My son, Lucas is 11 also." She said. "I wish he was here so I could introduce him as well but he's playing basketball with his friends and The River Court right now."

My parents talked to Karen for a good bit about where we are from, what brought us here and how we liked the town so far. She also told my mom and dad that she owned a small cafe downtown, near where we were tonight for dinner. Her and my mom really hit it off. They talked for awhile and my sister and I played tag and ran around the front yard with the dog. We went inside with my dad while my mom stayed outside and talked to Karen.

The next day I was sitting outside reading a book when suddenly I heard "Hi, are you Sophia?"

I popped my head up from the book. There at the gate was a blond haired boy with a dark haired girl. 'Yes." I answered.

They dropped their bike and opened the gate and started to walk toward the porch I stood up.

"Im Lucas and this is my best friend Haley." he said pointing to the shy girl next to him, she waved. "My mom said that you guys just moved in and I wanted to say hi."

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"So where ya from?" He asked

"Maryland." I answered.

"Maryland?" he said looking a little puzzled.

"Yeah Luke, Maryland. Its north of here." The girl said to him in a 'duh' kind of way.

"Yeah its like 6 hours away or something." I told them.

"Wow, you moved six hours away?" Lucas asked. "Do you like it here so far?'

"Well I've only been here a week so I dont know." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Haley then spoke "You will, you'll love it."

"I hope so." I said to her.

"You will." Lucas said. "Well Haley and I were about to go ride our bikes, do you have a bike? Want to go with us?"

"Oh, I cant. We are still unpacking and I have to help. Maybe next time." I half lied. We were still unpacking but Im sure I didnt have to help but I just wasnt in the mood to go ride bikes with them.

"OK. Well if you want to join us, we are going to the park right up the street." He said pointing to the right. "Just come find us."

"Thank you, I will." I said waving to them as I walked back into the house.

My sister had become friends with a girl named Quinn who was also Haley's older sister. She was really nice, not shy like Haley. My parents like her. My sister and her would go to my sisters room, listen to music and hang out. Kristin was starting to ignore me but not any more then she did before. It was just that these last few weeks it has been just my sister and I. We talked a lot and did a lot together. I couldnt be mad at her it was just that I like having my sister around all the time. I was glad that she was making friends through. Me on the other hand I was going stir crazy in this house. When I came outside I saw Lucas.

"Hey Sophia."

"Hi" I responded.

"I was just about to go to Haley's house and then go to The River Walk, want to go? We can show you around" He asked.

"Sure, let me ask my mom." I said and then ran into the house.

"Mom!" I yelled for her.

"Up here." She yelled back from upstairs.

I went to the bottom of the steps. "Can I go with Lucas to Haley's? He said her house is on the next street and then we are going to go to The River Walk."

My mom appeared at the top of the stairs, " Stay together and be back before dinner."

"OK." I yelled back running out the door.

"My mom said it was OK, I just have to be back before dinner." I told Lucas walking through the open gate. "No Milo you stay here." I said to the dog shutting the gate behind me.

The walk to Haley's house was very short. It was almost literally across the street. Had there not been houses in the way I would be able to see her house from mine.

"Hi Lucas, hi Sophia." Haley said opening her front door to let Lucas and I in. Her house was a lot like mine. Everything was pretty much the same just flipped. Everything that was in my house on the right was on the left in her house and everything that was on the left at my house was on the right at hers. I wondered if Lucas' was the same.

Haley's mom came into the living room.

"Mom , this is Sophia. She just moved in on Orange St. next door to Luke." Haley said introducing me to her mom. "Sophia this is my mom, Lydia."

"Well its very nice to meet you Miss Sophia." She said shaking my hand. "How do you like Tree Hill?"

"I like it." I really didnt know much about this place. I had only been here almost two weeks but I guess I didnt not like it so I was kind of telling the truth.

"She is Kristin's sister, Quinn's new friend Kristin." Haley informed her mother.

"Oh yeah. Well its nice to put a face to the name. Quinn has has talked about you." Her mom gave me a smile.

"Hey Luke, how are ya? How is your mom?" She asked him.

"Good." He answered.

"OK mom, we are going to go to The River Walk." Haley told her mother as we made our way to the front door.

Be back before dinner." Her mom called after us.

"OK." She replied and we were off.

Getting to The River Walk only took about 15 minutes. It was weird that these kids walked around this town by themselves even at night. Where I was from we were allowed to walk around but not like this. I guess this town was safer then most which was a good thing. We came to a cafe called Karen's cafe. Im guessing this was the place Lucas' mom owned. It was a very homey kind of place. A counter where people could sit and a few tables scattered around the floor. All the tables were full, only a few placed at the counter were open. Lucas, Haley and I walked over and sat down.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?" Karen asked

"We just wanted to show Sophia around." Lucas told her.

"Oh good."

"Can we get drinks to go?" He asked.

"Sure thing. What would you guys like?"

"Lemonade." Lucas said.

"Can I get a sweet tea, please?" Haley asked.

"Can I have a Root Beer, Please?" I finally asked.

"Coming right up." Karen turned to get our drinks.

"This is very nice here." I said looking around.

"I love coming here." Haley said.

"Its cool." Lucas said twirling in his chair.

Karen came back with our drinks and sent us on our way. The cafe was right on the River. as soon as you walk out the door the water was right there. We walked around for awhile and went into the little shops. People stopped and talked to Haley and Lucas every few minutes, they asked things like "How is you mom?", "Hows your dad?", How is school?" A few even asked who I was and Lucas or Haley would say "This is Sophia, she just moved here from Maryland." And they would always ask me the same questions, "How do you like Tree Hill?", "What brings you here?", "Is it different then Maryland?"

"Geez, you guys know a lot of people around here." I said.

"Small town." Haley replied.

"Yeah everyone knows everyone around here." Lucas added.

Back home we knew are neighbors and maybe two or three on either side but other then that, that was it. We may have ran into someone we knew at the grocery store or at the mall but never just walking down the street were we stopped like this. We walked a little bit longer laughing, having fun and talking. I knew I was going to be really good friend with these two. Lucas and Haley seemed to have a brother sister relationship more then a best friend relationship. Lucas said that Haley came around a lot because she thought that Karen and Lucas could use her more then her own family because her family was so big. Haley told me she had two older sister and 1 brother, she was the youngest and then it was Quinn then Taylor then Jackson. Lucas had a brother who he didnt see, he said they shared the same dad but he didnt see his dad either. He didnt seem bothered by it at all. It started to get a little dark so we decided it was time to head home. We went the same way we came so that we could walk Haley home and then Lucas and I walked to our houses. I really had fun with Lucas and Haley today.

At dinner my mom and dad wanted to know all about my day with Haley and Lucas. I told them everything and how much fun it was. For the first time since being here I was actually happy about it. Not that I wasnt happy before I was just against living here. I didnt want to like it. I was always this happy go lucky kid. Nothing bothered me. I let everything roll off of my back. I was always going to miss my old house and my friends and family but I was really starting to think that I was going to like it here. My sister told us that Quinn had introduced her to her other friends and she really liked them as well. She said they all liked the same music and movies and liked to do the same things. I knew my sister was starting to like it here as well. maybe Tree Hill wasnt so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated.

There will be NO Sophia and Nathan. I absolutely love Haley and Nathan and they will be together in this story.

I will be flashing forward because if not then I will be writing this story for the rest of my life and lets be real, who has time for that.

CHAPTER 3

Lucas, Haley and I have become even closer. Spending every day together. Every day after breakfast I would go to Lucas' or he would come to my house so we could go to Haley and get her. We would play all day long, sometimes forgetting to even go home for lunch.

We were playing at my house when Karen came over and was talking to my mom. They had become really good friends, talking every day and going for morning walks together. My mom hadn't found a job yet which my dad told her was OK. Karen had offered my mom a part time job working at the cafe if she wanted to, just to get a little extra cash. My mom had told her Thank you but no thank you. I wasn't really sure why.

"Mom, can I go to The River Court?" Lucas asked his mom who was in the kitchen talking to my mom.

"Yeah honey, just be back before dinner." She replied.

"Can I go with him mom?" I then asked.

"Where is The River Court?" she looked at Karen to answer her question.

"Its just on the other side of the river." She answered.

I didn't even really know where The River Court was.

"On the other side of the river?" My mom looked a bit alarmed.

Karen immediately responded, "Yeah but it just across the bridge and down."

"They have to cross the bridge?" I knew my mom was maybe freaking out a bit.

"Trish, its perfectly safe. It takes them about 10 minutes to get there from here. They walk 3 blocks that way," she pointed to the left, "and then they cross the bridge which has a side walk that is a safe distance from the road and the traffic is calm on the bridge, I promise speed limits 25 crossing it and then they walk three blocks, they are there. I can usually yell for Lucas from the cafe and he will hear me."

"OK, well you guys stay together and be home before dinner."

"Promise." I said to my mom as I ran out the door with Lucas.

"Be safe!" I heard my mother yell as I closed the door.

We walked to Haley's house to see if she wanted to go with us and of course she came too. Lucas said he could not wait for me to meet his other friends. Haley informed me that they were a strange bunch but awesome to be around and fun.

Arriving at The River Court I saw a basketball court with two hoops on either end. The baskets were made of chains. This was something I only saw in the city back in Maryland. There were bleachers and a picnic table next to the court and further off was a pavilion with trash cans surrounding it.

"Here comes the star now boys and girls." I heard someone say from the basketball court.

"Hey Luke, hey Haley!" Another one

"Who's the girl?" Another asked as we walked closer.

"Guys, this is Sophia. She just moved here from Maryland. She's 11 like us." Luke answered.

There were 4 of them, all staring at me like I had three heads. One was a tall lanky boy with too much hair, the second was shorter and had glasses, the third was a tall lanky boy with spiked hair and the fourth was an average looking kid.

"Hello, my names Skills." the first one introduced his self.

"Skills?" I questioned.

"Yeah because I have mad skills." He said doing some sort of trick with the basketball.

The second said his name was Jimmy. I smiled at him. The third said his name was Mouth.

"Mouth, really?" I didn't think that was his real name.

"Yeah, my parents said that ever since I could talk I did so they called me mouth." He answered.

I nodded. the third said his name was Junk. You have got to be kidding me. Did everyone here have nicknames.

"And why do they call you Junk?" I asked.

"His parents own a junk yard and he's always the one to run around in it." Lucas answered for him. OK, those are some serious nicknames. Skills, Junk and Lucas began and game of basketball. Mouth and Jimmy sat on the bleacher pretending to be commentators for the game, "Luke with the jump shot, this is for three ladies and gentlemen." and "Junk with the steal." and other thing that I had no clue as to what it all meant. I could not help but think that this was one of the most boring things I have ever done. Watching a bunch of boys play basketball was not fun for me. I sat there for a few minutes when I noticed Haley wasn't amused by it either.

"Haley want to walk over to the water with me?" I asked jumping off the top bleacher.

"Sure." She said following me.

"So, they do this a lot?" I asked.

"Yeah. They love it. Luke's really good, the other guys too."

"Do you always come here with them?"

"Sometimes. When Im really bored." She said laughing. "But I wanted to come today because you were coming and I thought I better not leave you by yourself to experience this for the first time." She said. We both started to laugh. "Its really not that bad though. You will get used to it. Living in this town anyway, this town is all about basketball. "

"Yeah I saw that when we first got here 'Home of The Ravens!' "

She let out a small giggle, "During basketball season the whole town is blue and black, everything. Everyone is all into it. I went to a game once with my dad and people are packed into that gym like sardines, some people even have to stand."

"Wow."

Haley and I stayed by the water for a little while longer talking and throwing rock into the river.

"Do people go swimming in here?" I asked pointing to the water.

"There is a boat ramp that people swim at but most of the time no, the current is too rough sometimes." She answered.

I stood there for a few minutes looking across the river to Downtown Tree Hill which was directly across. Karen was right you can see the Cafe pretty well and it doesn't seem very far away from here either.

"So whats Maryland like? Is it anything like here?" Haley asked snapping me out of my daze.

"Oh no, its nothing like here. Where Im form in Maryland its not a small town, well the towns are small but they aren't like they are here. Not everyone knows everyone. We knew our neighbors who were right next to us and my parents may have waved to a few others but other then that we really didn't know anyone else in our neighborhood let alone our town."

"Geez, well that doesn't sound very fun. So this is a lot different for you?"

"Yeah. I would never be allowed to walk this far with my friends, or roam the neighborhood for hours."

"Get used to it because everyone here is really friendly and our parents let us pretty much go where ever we want except across 117, we can go as far as 117 and here, those are our limits."

"117?"

"The major highway with all the grocery stores and gas station on it."

"Thats a major highway? In Maryland thats just a regular highway."

"Really? I don't know if I would like it there."

"No, its a lot different."

"It sounds like it."

"But do you like it here so far?"

"Im starting to. At first I didn't want to like it and I didn't because it wasn't home but now its not so bad especially now that I have friends."

"I understand. I don't think I would want to move either if my parents made me but Im glad you did move here though because now Im not the only girl around here and I actually have a friend who is a girl."

"Me too."

"Haley, Sophia, you guys want to play?" Lucas called over to us.

Haley looked at me "Want to?"

"Sure." I yelled back running toward the court.

It had turned into more of a game of keep away. Haley and I were not nearly as good as the boys even though we had made a few shots. Mouth and Jimmy even joined in.

It was starting to get dark and we knew it was almost dinner time so we walked back home.

-X-

Entering my house I could smell dinner cooking.

"Mom, Im home." I yelled from the front door. I walked into the Kitchen and found my mom at the stove.

"How was The River Court?" she asked.

"Ehh, Lucas and a few other boys played basketball most of the time while Haley and I walked near the water." I answered.

My mom stopped stirring and turned around. "Honey, I don't want you playing too close to the water. The current is really bad I hear."

"Mom, I know, beside Haley told me that too. I know not to go into the water. We were just walking near it."

"So you are you starting to like it here?"

"I am." I paused, "but I still miss my friends. I tried to call Mandi the other day but her mom said she was at a friends house. I thought she would have called me back by now."

"She'll call honey." My mom gave me a sad smile.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Will you go get your sister and let her know that dinners done, please."

I hopped off the bar stool right there and yelled as loud as I could "KRISTIN DINNERS DONE!"

"Sophia, I could have done that." My mother said giving me a not-so-nice look.

I laughed as my mom handed be 5 plates, forks, knives and napkins " Set the table, please." I guess Quinn was here and was staying for dinner.

My dad didn't get home until after dinner and my mom didnt seem to happy about this. His place at the table was empty and when my sister asked where dad was my mom answered without even looking at her, "I guess he's working late again." My dad has been working late a lot. He barely makes it home for dinner most nights and other nights he doesn't even make it home until after mom has put everything away. I didnt notice until tonight that it was making my mother upset. They never seemed to fight or argue about it so I guess it wasn't really that dig of a deal.

-X-

The summer was flying by. Every single morning it was the same thing, I would get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, brush my teeth and out the door by 9:30 am. Me, Haley, and Lucas would play, either riding bikes, going downtown, going to The River Court, playing in Haley's backyard, Lucas' house or playing with Milo. Sometime Skills, Mouth, Jimmy and Junk would play with us but most of the time it was just me, Haley and Lucas.

I began to feel bad because I felt like I was forgetting my old friends. Haley had asked me about them and I told her about my best friend and how much I missed her and about all my other friends. She asked if I have kept in contact with them and I hadn't. I tried calling Mandi but she never called back. I talked to my cousins who were supposed to come and visit but my Aunt Becky said that summer had gotten away from them but they would try to visit very soon. I missed everyone back home but I was really starting to like Tree Hill and was starting to get used to it. It wasn't what I thought it was going to be at all. I never thought I would make friends so fast. Haley and Lucas have really made it easy living here. Even Skills, Jimmy, Mouth and Junk were a lot of fun to be around and were making it easy too. I began to think about my old life less and less.

-X-

Lucas had a doctors appointment today in Charlotte so he wouldn't be around most of the day. Haley and I played inside at my house. It was the hottest day on record for Tree Hill so our parents told us we had to play inside. We watched TV, talked, painted our nails, listened to music, and put on tons of make-up that neither of us would ever be allowed to leave the house wearing. It was a lot of fun doing girly things with Haley because with Lucas around we didnt get to do this stuff not that we didnt like to play with Lucas it was just fun to do this stuff sometimes.

Haley and I wanted Haley to stay the night so when it was almost dinner time and she was supposed to go home I asked my mom if she could stay the night and then she called her mom and asked. Of course both parents said yes. We walked to Haley' after dinner to get her pajamas and toothbrush.

That night after watching a few movies and eating our body weight in popcorn, Haley and I laid in my bed talking. She told me about her brother and sisters, how her and Lucas have been best friends since she could remember, she also told me about how much she loved school. I asked her what the other kids were like and she said that she really didnt talk to anyone other then Lucas and the other guys. I asked about Lucas' dad, where he lived and why Lucas said he was not a good guy.

"Lucas' mom and dad were boyfriend and girlfriend when they were in high school and before Lukes dad went to college Lukes mom had gotten pregnant. He didnt want anything to do with Lucas, at least thats what Luke said. Then his dad had a new girlfriend and she had gotten pregnant too." Haley explained.

"So Lucas and his brother are the same age?" I asked.

"Yeah, they are like 4 or 5 months apart or something. Im not one hundred percent sure though."

"Where do they live?"

"Here in Tree Hill."

"And Luke doesn't see them much?"

"Nope, he doesn't see them at all."

"How is that possible if they live here too?"

"They live on the other side of route 117. Tree Hill has two Elementary schools, two middle schools and one high school. There is one elementary school on this side and that side, one middle school on that side and one on this side and then the high school is on this side but they will go to this high school when we all go."

"Has Lucas ever seen his brother?"

"Yeah, they were in a basketball camp together last summer and Nathan was really mean to him and his dad never said anything to his mom or him so Luke didnt want to go back."

"Why were they so mean to him?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders, "Dunno."

"Thats not very nice."

"I know."

"Whats going to happen when they are in the same school?"

"Hopefully Nathan will just ignore him or maybe they will get along by then."

"I hope so."

-X-

The first day of school was tomorrow. I was nervous but not too nervous. I had all of my new supplies and clothes. Haley was really excited, almost too excited. Lucas said that this was how she got every year for the first day. When she would talk about it Lucas and I would roll our eyes. My sister was really excited about going to school too. She had a ton of friends already. She was more then ready. Thats night I had trouble sleeping. I wasn't sure if I was nervous or scared or excited so I went downstairs and found my mom.

"Hey Sweetie, what are you doing awake?" My mom asked when she saw me coming down the stairs.

"Cant sleep." I went to sit down next to her.

"Excited for tomorrow?"

"Yeah but I'm a little nervous too."

"Why? You will be getting on the bus with Lucas and Haley will be on there too. You may even have some classes with them." She began to rub my hair as I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"But what if I don't?"

"Well you wont be the only new person. No one else has been to this school either, everyone you will have classes with will be just as new as you."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Dad not hame yet?"

"Nope."

I could sense the irritation in her voice.

"Oh."

"You want me to walk you up to bed?"

"Sure." I said as we walked up stairs.

-X-

I woke to my mom sitting next to me on the bed.

"Good morning sweet pea."

"Good morning mom."

"You ready to get up and get ready for school?"

"No." We both giggled

"Come on. get dressed and then come down stairs. Ill make you waffles."

My mom left the room and closed the door. I got dressed, brushed my hair and then made my way downstairs to eat. I finished, brushed my teeth and got all my stuff together. Lucas came to the door with his book bag and asked if I was ready to go the bus stop. I put my shoes on and grabbed my book bag. My mom kissed me on the cheek and told me to have a great day and that she would be there as soon as I got off of school.

We were only at the bus stop for a few minutes before the bus came. There wasn't many kids on the bus. Haley and I sat together while Lucas sat in the seat next to us. The school wasn't very far so before we knew it we were there. It was a very small school compared to the schools in Maryland. We made our way inside and when we got in there, there were tables set up with A-F G-K L-O P-T and U-Z. We had to go to the line that had the first initial to out last name. My last name being Kramer and Haley's last name being James , we went to the same line while Luke went to the S's because his last name was Scott. After we got our schedules we wanted to see if we had any classes together. Haley and I had Science Social Living together, Lucas and I had Gym together, Lucas and Haley had Social Studies together and we all were in the same English class. This wasn't going to be so bad. Our home rooms were all different so we all went our separate ways with our maps in hand. It wasn't going to take long to know this school like that back of my hand since it was so small. I was so happy that i would actually have classes with my two best friends. This should be a great year.

A/N: The flash flash forward will be the next chapter and I will have it as soon as I can. thank you so much for those of you who have R&R. Please tell me what you think. And thank you those who are now following my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I DONT OWN ANYTHING...other then the story line.

Chapter 4

Flash forward 3 years

It has been 3 years, 3 months, 2 weeks and 4 days since I moved to Tree Hill, North Carolina, I was 11. I was so mad at my parents for moving us here. My sister and I could have sworn that our parents hated us and thats why they were making us move. Thing sure have changed though because I could not have imagined my life any other way. I absolutely love my life here. I have the two greatest friends a girl could ask for, two friends who have been nothing but wonderful. They always have my back, they are always there for me and they are the two most trust worthy friends in the entire universe. Besides Luke and Haley, I have Mouth, Skills, Junk and Jimmy who are also the greatest friends ever too. My mom, dad and sister are really happy here and everything seems to be going great for us all.

-X-

My mom started working for Karen at the cafe about a year ago. After asking my mom for more then two years to come work side by side with her at the cafe my mom finally caved which was a great thing because my mom really enjoyed being there. She loved being with Karen and seeing the people of the town on a regular bases. She was really great at it and I was really happy for her. My mom thought it was a great idea to get a job since her and my dad had a huge fight a year ago with my sister and I there, about how my dad was constantly working late and he never had time for his family. She told him that he needed to remember us and that he was working way too much for a man that had a family at home. He told my mom that the reason he was working so late was to get extra hours in to support us since my mom wasn't working. I think my mom felt bad when my dad confessed that too her because thats when she decided to go work for Karen. My mom and dad were better then ever now. My dad didn't work any later then 5 every day and was there to eat dinner every night with us.

-X-

Kristin is going into her senior year at Tree Hill High while Im going into my freshman year there. Her and her boyfriend have been together for 2 years now. His name is Will, a nice guy, very sweet and he is always over at our house. My dad and mom don't seem to mind him much as long as they stay in the living room, dining room or the kitchen, they were not allowed upstairs. My sister never saw this to be fair but what does she expect? Kristin has a ton of friends and is never home. The last year had been rough for her and my parents though. They seemed to butt heads a lot. She had gotten caught sneaking out one night, she came home drunk and then had gotten caught skipping. Kristin was a good girl for the most part, I think my parents were shocked more then anything because she never did things like this or so they thought. She was punished a lot but when she could leave, she was gone.

-X-

Middle school was great for me. I had Luke, Haley and the guys who I spent almost every single day with. We had classes together all through. Everyday after school Luke, Haley and I would do our homework together. Every weekend the three of us would stay the night together either at my house, Luke's or Haley's, sometimes just one at the others, it all would depend on how we felt that day. The summers were amazing, same thing, spending every wakening moment together. We were inseparable. My Aunt Becky, Uncle John and my two cousins Ally and Kelly came to visit the last two summer for a week, that was a lot of fun. Ally was a year younger then me and Kelly was the same age as my sister. Ally did everything with us. She fit right in. We took her to the River Court, showed her down town, road bikes, took her to the park, and had sleep overs. Haley and Lucas couldn't have been nicer to her and even Mouth, Skills, Junk and Jimmy played with us too. My grandma came down for a week this summer and that was nice to have her here. She brought gift for us, said it was only because she hadn't really seen us much other then for Christmas which we drove to Maryland every year for since we have been here. During the summer we would take trips to the beach being that we were only about 15 minutes from there. We really didn't like it too much though, usually too many people. Haley had a bigger yard then the rest of us so we all would gang up on her parents and beg them to get a pool. They eventually caved and bought one. Once her parents did that we didn't have to swim in the river or go to the beach, we had Haley's pool. Her mom and dad made us promise that we all would help take care of it though since we wanted it so bad.

-X-

We drove to Maryland twice a year, once for Easter and the other for Christmas. While there the first time I tried to get together with Mandi and a few other friends but that really didn't work out. My mother said it was because it was the holidays. I did talk to Mandi on the phone a few times but that had eventually stopped. I missed my friends but I knew I had a new life here and thats how it was going to be. After the next few time going back I would try and it was always the same thing so after a while I stopped trying. Going home was always a treat. We would ride past our old house, apparently there was an older couple that lived there. I wanted to go in and see how different thing would be, obviously I couldn't but it was a nice thought. When we would visit I would find myself wanted to get back to Tree Hill so bad because I missed my friends. I loved seeing my Aunts and Uncles and cousins and grandma but I still wanted to go home. Who would have thought that I would one day want to be in Tree Hill more then I wanted to be in Columbia.

-X-

Lucas' uncle Keith is a huge part of his life. He talked about him all the time. Keith was Luke's dad, Dan's brother but Keith didn't have much to do with Dan after he had "abandoned" Lucas. Keith was always close to Karen and Luke, he was the father figure in Luke's life, the father he never had. Keith had moved to Charleston, North Carolina a few months before I had moved here. Haley had said that Lucas took it really hard and was upset about it. Lucas had talked about Keith a lot and I had heard Karen talk about him as well. Over the summer Keith had moved back and Lucas was over the moon. It was nice to finally meet this man that my best friend talked about all the time and spoke so highly of. I could see why Luke loved him so much, he was a really nice man and you could just see how much he loved Lucas. My dad and Keith have grown closer these last few weeks. My dad said that it was nice to have another male around beside Haley's dad who my dad would have drinks with and golf, amongst other things. I could see that Luke was really happy that he was back.

-X-

Tomorrow was the first day of high school for me. We had an orientation a few days ago so that we could see the school and get our schedules. Just like I had hoped, I had a classes with Luke, Haley and my other friends. Luke, Haley and I had English together, Haley and I had U.S. History together, Luke and I had Biology together and Luke and Haley had Algebra together. I had most of my electives with Skills and some with Mouth. I didn't have any classes with Junk or Jimmy but we all had the same lunch. The school wasn't huge but it was definably bigger then the middle school. I was nervous but my sister would tell me great stories about the school and how even though it looked big, it was easy to navigate. She said that they keep the freshman with the freshman, the sophomores with the sophomores, juniors with the juniors and seniors with the senior, meaning we really would't see much of the upper class men.

-X-

Laying in bed that night I got the same feeling I did when I was going to middle school for the first time but at least this time I wasn't totally new. I would at least know most of my peers, other then the ones from the other school. I was still nervous though. It was still a new place and a new beginning in my life, a new chapter. I got up and decided to get some water, maybe that would help. Walking down stairs, I saw my mom sitting on the couch watching TV. It was like deja vu because this is where I found my mother the last time I was nervous about school.

"Uh oh, are we nervous for our big day tomorrow?" My mom asked patting the couch inviting me to come sit down with her.

"Just a little." I answered sitting down.

"You'll be just fine."

"I know but its still a little nerve wracking."

"Im sure it is but it will be just fine. Im sure your not the only one who is nervous."

I let out a laugh, "Haley is so excited for this she can hardly contain herself and Luke couldn't careless either way."

"Well they are weird." I looked at my mom and we both laughed. "Im just kidding honey."

"I know. I don't know why I get like this." I said and my mom put her arm around me. "Kristin doesn't get like this."

"Kristin's weird too." We both laughed again. "No honey its just that you like routine and you don't like change, you have always been like this. It would be the smallest things like me changing your room around, you wanted no parts of that, you just don't like change and your life is about to change slightly. You're going to make new friends besides the ones you have now, your going to start liking boys more, and you may not see Haley and Luke as much in school because it's bigger."

"Are you trying to make it worse?"

"No baby, none of that makes it worse, it means your life is expanding, your world is getting bigger." My mom gave me a smile.

"Thanks mom." I sat there for a few minutes while she had her arms around me. It was nice knowing that my mom could still calm me down with her words. "I guess I should get to bed."

"Alright baby. Good night. I love you."

"Night mom. I love you too."

-X-

The next morning I was awaken by the alarm clock that I had purposely put on the other side of the room because I knew if it was close to my bed I would go back to sleep after turning it off or i would hit snooze a million times. I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Yeah?" I yelled.

My sister opened the door and popped her head in. "You up?"

"Yeah, getting there."

"Well you have one hour to get yourself ready or you will be taking the bus."

"OK Kris, Im getting up."

I rolled over, accidently elbowing Milo. I sat for a minute petting him. I think I was actually excited for my first day of high school. I got up and got in the shower. I blow dried my hair, got dressed, putting on skinny jeans, a tight white tank top with a brown and white sweater and put on my brown boots that went almost to my knees. Up until 8th grade I was a simple girl with what I wore, usually a pair of jeans, tank top or t-shirt with a sweat shirt and my chucks, tennis shoes or even Uggs. I still didn't put too much thought into my daily attire but more then I did before. I put on minimal make up, mascara and lip gloss was it. When I got down stairs my sister was just about ready to leave.

My mom handed me a pop tart, "Sorry honey, your sister wont let you eat anything real."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks mom." I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Go get Luke, tell him we are ready to leave." I heard my sister say.

I walked next door and knocked on the door that led right to Luke's room.

When he opened I asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah, let me just say by to my mom and then I'll be out to the car." He answered putting his shoe on as he made his way to his bedroom door. "Bye ma." I heard as I shut the door and walked to the car. My sister was already in there. " Where is Lucas?" She asked.

"He's coming, had to say bye to his mom." As I answered her, he opened the door to the back seat and climbed in.

We made it to the school in no time.

"Be at the car no later then 2:45 or Im leaving you." My sister shouted to us as she turned to walk to her friends who were waiting for her. We spotted Haley and walked over to where she was waiting for us.

"Hey guys, ready for our first day of high school?" Haley said with a little more enthusiasm then Luke and I would ever have about this day. I was excited but no one, I mean no one was as excited as Haley was.

Luke and I rolled our eyes, "Yes we are, lets go our nerdy friend you." I said as I intertwined by arm through Haley's, Luke walking next us. When we made our way into the school past the mob of people outside, Haley and I who had 1st period together, U.S. History and Luke had Creative Writing, we said bye to each other and went our separate ways. When we got to class Haley and I realized that we couldn't sit together because we had assigned seats.

"Alright boys and girls, find your name on the board that indicate where your seats are." Mr Garret said.

I looked at Haley and rolled my eyes. This should be fun. My seat was next to a kid that I had never seen before. He must be from the other school. I looked to see where Haley's seat was, it was on the other side of the room, I could barely even see her. The late bell rang, indicating that at this point you need to be in your classroom by now. I looked around and everyone was either talking to someone else, going through their book bag or sitting quietly like I was.

"OK, Im going to do roll, I will call out your names and when I do say 'here', I will only have to this until I learn your names." Mr Garret spoke again. "Brandy Adams" he waited to hear 'here' before calling out another name. He called a few before getting to my name.

"Sophia Kramer."

"Here" I said after hearing my name.

He named a few more. "Peyton Sawyer"

"Here"

"Nathan Scott"

"Here"

When I heard his name I looked over to the left of my chair and he was sitting two seats over. That must be Lucas' brother. He looks nothing like him. Maybe it wasn't him, maybe he was a cousin or something, thats what I thought until I caught Haley's eye and she nodded implying that yes in fact that was Lucas' brother. He looked mean, or a jerk, one of the two. I didn't even know him and I already didn't like him. He was not bad to look at thought, thats for sure.

-X-

Lunch took forever to get here. I was starving. I barely ate the pop tart my mother had handed me this morning. I met my friends at the entrance of the cafeteria. We got our lunches and began to talk about our day so far and weekend plans even though it was only Monday. Haley and I never mentioned Nathan and having a class with him. Why would we? Who cares? We were going to ignore him and Luke wouldn't have cared anyway. It was best just to not say anything. Luke didn't talk about him or his dad so I don't think it matters. It was inevitable that one of us would have a class with him so its not really breaking news.

-X-

After lunch Luke and I walked to Biology together. In this class we were allowed to pick our own seats so naturally Luke I sat side by side.

"Woah, who is that" Luke said casually looking at the door at the girl who just walked in.

"Her, I don't know. Why?" I asked. I thought maybe he knew her or something.

"She's kinda hot." He answered.

She was very pretty, tall, blonde curly hair.

"Guess we will find out." I told him knowing the teacher, Mrs. Withers would be calling out names to get attendance like they had in my first two periods. When the teacher called her name and she answered, "Oh yeah, Peyton Sawyer, shes in my History class." I said to Luke in a whisper so that the teacher could not hear me.

"And you didn't know her name when she walked in?" Luke looked at me funny.

"No, I wasn't paying attention who answered when my 1st period teacher called her name." I said back to him before sitting straight up so Mrs. Withers wouldn't suspect anything.

-X-

The day was over and I was exhausted, Luke and I met my sister at her car before Haley yelled to us that she would come by my house when she got home.

Luke looked irritated.

"You OK?" I asked as we waited for my sister.

"Yeah, Im fine." Was all he said. Clearly not OK. I made a mental note to ask him about it later since my sister had finally decided to grace us with her presents.

"I'll meet you at your house." She yelled to one of her friends as she got into the car.

-X-

"So you have been quiet since we have gotten home, what's up?" I asked as Haley stopped what she was doing to look at Luke and I.

"I thought I would be able to go through high school or even life for that matter without having to have anything to do with him." He said sounding even more irritated then before.

"Who?" Haley asked. I knew who he was talking about.

"Nathan." He answered.

"Well Luke, you had to know this was going to happen at some point, same grade, same school and all." I said, I wasn't sure if he was going to get even madder at me for saying that or be calm.

"I don't know, I just don't want to have to see his face." He started to bite his finger nails.

Haley swatted his hand away from his mouth to make his stop, "Just ignore him."

"I guess. I just don't want to see him everyday."

"Well tomorrow we have a whole new set of classes, maybe you wont have any with him." I said with a little hope for his sake. I was really hoping, like really hoping that he wouldn't have any other classes with him. If he did this would be an interesting year.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Thank you so much for all the R&R's and again for those of you who have taken interest in this story. I know it is revolving around Lucas a lot and not much of anyone else but I have to do that to build the rest of the story. Bare with me. Please. Thank you. Here is the next Chapter and I hope to have another up before the end of this week.

This is so fun.

Chapter 5

A few weeks had passed and school was going pretty well. I was starting to fall into a routine of coming home, having Haley and Luke over to do homework and then we would hang out at the River Court or sometimes Haley and I would walk down town and hangout but Luke went to the River Court every single day after he was done his homework to play basketball with Skills and Junk while Jimmy and Mouth would watch. He found out the 2nd day of school that he also had two other classes with Nathan one was English which me and Haley had with him too and the other class he had to sit next to him. When we asked how it was he said that he was just ignoring him and Nathan seemed to be doing the same thing. He found out the "hot" girl he had been talking about was also Nathan girlfriend who was also a cheerleader. That didn't stop him from crushing on her though, he talked about her all the time. Haley and I would just roll our eyes and laugh at him because she was a popular girl and he was not.

-X-

While in English we were having "quiet time" as Mr. Dabble like to call it, which meant we were to read, someone entered the room and everyone looked up to find the Varsity basketball coach standing in the door way.

"Sorry Mr. Dabble to interrupt. Scott." He said.

I looked to Nathan because I was sure thats who he was talking too, Nathan went to get up.

"Not you." He said pointing to Nathan, "you." he then pointed to Lucas. "Can I borrow him for a minute?" He asked the teacher.

Mr Dabble nodded, "sure."

Luke got up and walked out of the room. What in the world does Coach want with Lucas. Nathan seemed confused as well as Haley.

-X-

"So what did Coach want?" I asked sitting down at the lunch table with my lunch tray.

I was just the two of us at the table right now.

"I'll talk to you after school about it." he answered.

"OK."

Haley sat down next to me. "I swear every time I get lunch here I always say I will be bringing a lunch from now on but no I always think that maybe at some point they will change it."

"Its not that bad Hales." Luke said to her taking a bite of his salad.

"It looks like something they scrapped off the side of the road." Haley informed us.

"Thanks, now Im not hungry and I was actually starving five minutes ago." I said pushing the tray away.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah. when you start packing lunches make sure you pack me one too-" I was cut off by Nathan walking over to our table.

"So what did Whitey want?" Nathan asked standing next to Lucas.

Lucas looked up at him from his seat. "To talk."

"What about?" Nathan asked again.

"Stuff."

"Whatever." Nathan then walked away laughing.

He doesn't talk to Luke ever and thats the first thing he wants to say to him. What an ass. Luke didn't mention that little exchange, just went on eating his lunch. Haley and I looked to each other and just shrugged.

-X-

Me, Luke and Haley decided to go to the Cafe for dinner since my mom and Luke's mom were working that night.

"Hey kids!" I heard my mom yell from behind the counter.

"Hey!" The three of us returned sitting at the bar.

"Whats for dinner?" Luke asked.

"Chili, want some?" Karen said coming from the back.

"Sure, dads cooking and Kristin's not home which means either cary-out or a frozen dinner." I said looking straight at my mom.

"No, I made meat loaf yesterday. I told your dad to heat it up and you guys could have that for dinner." My mom told me.

"Come on mom, you know that does not mean he will do it."

My mom rolled her eyes. "OK, fine. Does he know you're here?"

"Of course."

Karen handed us bowls of food and got us drinks. Mom and Karen were pretty busy so I knew they wouldn't be able to hear us not that they even cared enough about what we were talking about.

"So are you going to tell us what Coach said or are we supposed to guess." I asked.

"Shhh," Luke turned to look and see where our mothers were.

"They are over there Luke, this place has too many people in it for them to be able to hear us." Haley then spoke.

He looked to his mom and then back to Haley and I, "Whitey asked me to join the basketball team."

"Like the varsity basketball team?' I asked

"Nathan's basketball team?" Haley then asked.

"Yes the varsity team and its not quite Nathan's team."

"What did you say?" I was a little shocked, I mean Luke's one hell of a basketball player but that was on the River Court. Luke has not played organized basketball in a long time and to be asked to be on the Varsity team, it seemed strange. When in the world did Coach see him play? How would he know if he was a good enough? Personally I knew he was good enough.

"I told him No." He said.

"Wait, you told him no?" I was a little confused.

"No, I said no."

"Why?" Haley spoke.

"Because I can barely stand to pass Nathan in the hallway let alone be on a team with him. We would have to spend so much time together and I don't want to." He shrugged.

"Luke, come on, it may be a good thing. You love to play and to be able to play on a team would be awesome." I said to him. We were now talking in a hushed tone because Karen wasn't too far from us and apparently Luke didn't want his mom to know.

"Yeah Luke there are more people on the team then just Nathan." Haley added.

"You said it yourself Hales, 'Nathan's team'." Luke said with air quotes. "Just because he isn't the only one on the team doesn't mean I won't have to have contact with him."

"Well can we vote?" I asked.

"Sure but it doesn't mean I'll go with it." Luke said.

"I think you should do it." I told him.

"Me too Luke." Haley added.

After we ate our dinner we went to the River Court. The guys had somehow gotten wind of Lucas being asked to be on the team. I guess they just figured it out because as far as I knew Haley and I were the only ones that Luke had told. When the coach of the basketball team wants to talk to someone you cant help but to put two and two together, for guys at least.

"So are you going to tell us?" Skills said.

"It's nothing." Luke responded. Haley and I went to sit on the bleachers with Mouth and Jimmy.

"Whitey asks you to play on the team and its nothing?"

"Its nothing because Im not playing." Luke said shooting the ball into the basket. "Not with those guys."

"We have been coming out here since we were, what nine and I have won how many games? I don't know it just seems like a waste to me man."

"It doesn't to me. I mean don't you guys ever think that maybe we belong here?"

"No, we belong here." Skills said pointing between the rest of the guys on the court. "You never belonged here,"

"Thanks but lets shoot for teams."

"Look Luke, you know you are one of my best friends but keep it real, we aren't shooting for teams, we are shooting to be your excuse and I am not about to be apart of that."

Haley and I sat there watching the two have this conversation, exchanging looks between the two of us. It was nice to have someone else think the same thing we did. Lucas belonged in a gym, not here.

-X-

The next day after school Luke had come over to my house.

"When I got home this was at the door." He said throwing what looked to be a jersey onto my bed.

Picking it up, "Who do you think left it?"

"Coach, Im sure."

"I can't believe the guys wouldn't play ball with me yesterday. I don't even want to go to the River Court because of them." He plopped down on my bed. Milo jumped up and started licking his face. "I told my mom."

"Yeah? What did she have to say about it?"

"She told me that I should play."

"See Luke, you should."

"I don't know." he sat up " Oh and I forgot to tell you, last night while playing at the River Court, when everyone left me, Nathan decided to show up."

"And?"

"He want to play me-" he looked up at me "-one on one."

"What? Are you going to do it?"

"I don't have anything to prove."

"Yeah but don't you want to just show him?"

"Show him what? That I can play? Thats obvious or else I would not have been asked to be on the team."

"True."

-X-

The next day before school Luke told me that Keith was going to take him to school so my sister didn't have too but then Haley called and said that Quinn was sick and wasn't going to school and wanted to know if Kristin could take her.

Haley had seen a help wanted sign on the school board for tutoring while we were walking into the school. She loved school and loved to help people. This was all her. Me on the other hand, I got good grades and was smart enough but I was not Haley smart but I was smart. I did what I had to in school and that was it.

"That is so you Hales." I said to her as she ripped down the paper.

"Yeah, it looks fun." She put the paper into her bag.

"I don't know about fun but OK."

"Oh come on Sophie, do it with me." She teased.

"Haley I can barely get myself through high school let alone someone else."

"Well im going to sign up."

"Did Luke tell you about Nathan propositioning him to play one on one?" I asked her.

"Yes! What an ass."

"I wonder if he's going to do it."

"I think he should but you know Lucas 'I have nothing to prove to him' so who knows."

"He told me the same thing."

"He said he talked to Keith about it too. He said that Keith told him he should play on the team."

"He may actually do it now seeing as Keith, the great and powerful said so. "

"Yeah really."

"Hey guys, wait up." We heard Luke yell from behind us.

"Hey Luke." Haley said as he caught up to us.

"So I decided im going to play Nathan. At the River Court. Tomorrow."

"Really? What changed your mind." I asked.

"I don't know, I just think its what I have to do."

"And what if he wins?" Haley asked, "I mean whats the deal?"

"He says that if I win I get "his spot in the line up" and if he wins "I crawl back into the hole I came out of."

"Oh geez." Haley said as she walked to class.

-X-

After school that day I went home and told my mom the there was going to be a small basketball game at the River Court after the basketball game at the school and that I would be a little late getting home. It was a Friday night and I didn't have school tomorrow.

"How late is late Soph?"

"I don't know. The school basketball games are usually over about 9 and the game at the River Court is after that so probably 1030 maybe 11." I was waiting for her to tell me no.

"Who all is going?"

"Ill be with Haley, Lucas, Mouth, Skill, Junk, Jimmy and half of the school."

"Why are they having a basketball game after a basketball game?"

I didn't want to tell my mom the real story because I was afraid she would tell Karen and then she would get involved so I decided not to tell her. "Just for fun."

"OK, but you stay with Haley, Luke and the boys. Don't go anywhere alone and I want you home at 11, no matter what. 11." My mother said giving me a stern look.

"Promise." I said running out the front door to Haley's. I didn't think that was going to go that well.

-X-

There were about 50 people at the River Court waiting to watch this match up between these two brothers. This was going to be a fun. Not. Haley and I stood side by side on the edge of the court. The game was starting and it was back and forth the whole time. First one to 11 wins. Suddenly Nathan had elbowed Lucas in the face making him bleed from his mouth. The score 9 - 10 Luke down by one. Luke said the last basket would count, the one Nathan scored after hitting Luke in the face. Nathan went to make a shot and Luke was able to stop him, stole the ball and scored tieing the game at 10. People began hooting and hollering. Luke and Nathan had a small exchange of word but no one could hear it. Luke went to the basket moved around, did a few swing moves and went for the shot. It was like slow motion and then the ball went into the basket. Everyone went nuts, some in shock others in pure joy. Nathan just stood there unable to believe what had just happened. Luke was surrounded by all of our friends. After everyone had dispersed me, Haley, Lucas, Junk, Skills, Mouth and Jimmy went to get ice cream to celebrate even though Lucas kept telling us that it was not necessary but it was.

"So Luke you joining the team?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, Im going to join the team." Luke answered with a smile.

We all looked at one another and just smiled.

"So does this mean you get Nathan's spot in the line-up?" I asked

"Nope. Nathan stays right were he is." Lucas answered.

"Why?"

"Because it's the last thing he wants."

-X-

With Lucas having practice everyday after school and sometimes before, Haley and I didn't see him much. He would come home and do his homework at his house and then sometimes come over and hangout with the two of us but other times he was too tired. He did tell us that it was nice because Peyton and the cheerleaders practiced in the gym at the same time th team practiced so he go to see a lot of her.

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" Haley said sitting on the floor in Luke's room.

"Who happens to be Nathan?" I added sitting in his computer chair at his desk.

"Yeah. I don't know what the heck she sees in the guy. He's an ass." He added from the bed.

"Maybe one day she will see how much of an ass he really is and realize she made a mistake in being with the wrong brother and then she will come and find you declare her undying love for you in front of the whole school and then start making out with you." I said with my hand over my heart in a dramatic way with my eyes closed and then I felt a pillow hit me in the face.

"Shut up Sophia." Lucas said as we all began to laugh.

"How is practice anyway?" Haley asked him.

"Well lets see, most of the team shuts me out, wont pass the ball to me. it's like Im not even there. When I was in the shower the other day after practice they took my towel so I had to walk through the locker room naked-" Haley and I made faces. "- and then the next day I went to change my clothes for practice and when I opened my locker all of my clothes where wet." He finished with a huff.

"So they are hazing you? Are they all mean to you Luke?" I asked.

'No, not all of them. One of the guys Jake actually gave me something to wear and said that eventually it would stop because they will get bored but I don't think so."

"You shouldn't have to put up with all of that." I said to him.

"Well it is what it is. It's the price I have to pay to be on the team I guess."

"Yeah but the rest of the team did not have to go through all of this Im sure." Haley said.

"Oh Im sure its all Nathan." Luke told us.

"OK, well as much as I would love to stay here and chat I have a family dinner I have to attend." I said grabbing my bag and heading out the door. "Bye guys see you tomorrow." They waved and I shut the door.

-X-

Sitting in the gym with Haley next to me, Keith on the other side of her and a million other people packed in here. The game was just about to start and it was Luke's first game as a Tree Hill Raven. I was nervous for him and excited too but more nervous. I wanted him to do great. I knew he could but if he was nervous... I couldn't think about that. Nathan made shot after shot of course. Luke was not looking so great. He was missing as many shots as Nathan was making. Coach called a time out and made Luke sit out for the remainder of the game. Lucas was visibly upset and I couldn't blame him.

"Oh gosh. Whats wrong with him?" Haley asked

"Nerves, I guess" I answered.

"Its his first game." Keith said joining our conversation.

We watched the rest of the game without Lucas in it. As much as I hated to admit it, Nathan was a phenomenal basketball player. He never missed a shot, every one he took went into the basket. He made it look easy but the terrible part was, Nathan knows he's a great player so he think his shit doesn't stink. The Ravens won the game like they did every other game. Lucas never went back in and he was not happy walking into the locker room.

Haley and I waited for him outside and when he did come out he told us he was walking home, said he needed to clear his head.

"Tell Keith I wont need a ride, till him Im just going to walk."

"OK. You sure you don't ant us to walk with you?" Haley asked him.

"No, I think I want to be alone. Thanks though." Then he turned and began walking toward home.

The next day Luke came over.

"So I walked to the river court after practice and guess who was there?" Lucas said sitting on the bed while I put away my laundry.

"Nathan?" I asked.

"No. Do you know Brooke Davis?"

"Head cheerleader, dark hair, kind of-" I paused looking for the right word, "-friendly?"

"Yeah." He said with a laugh.

"What was she doing there? Was she alone?"

"Yeah she was alone. Said she wanted to play basketball with me."

"Umm, thats weird. She wanted to play basketball with you?"

"Yeah but um-" he turned bright red, "-she told me that she needed to get out of her cheer uniform first."

"What? She did not."

"Yes, right there, right in front of me, just started taking off her clothes."

"What did you do?"

"I turned around until she was done."

"Oh my gosh. I said friendly, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"So did you play basketball with her?"

"I took a few shots while she watched and then I left."

"Oh gosh Luke. Thats nuts."

"I know."

"Well I guess its expected now that you are one of them."

"One of them?" He looked at me a little quizzical.

"Yeah, ya know, a basketball player. It come with the territory." I said. "Pretty soon you wont have time for us small people."

"Oh stop it."

"What to do, oh what to do?"

He threw a piece of clothing from my folded laundry at me.

I couldn't help but think that maybe I was right. He was going to start hanging out with the b-ball crowd and that was not a crowd that the rest of our friends hung out with. He may start drifting away from us. They say that happens when you get to high school. I hope not.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-I do not own anything. Some of the situations going on, some things word for word I do not owm...the only thing I own is Sophia...all else belongs to the creator of One Tree Hill. Thank you everyone for the Love.

Chapter 6

A few weeks had passed and Luke was doing well with the team and had actually started to get the hang of things. After the first game he had really started to do well. Scoring an average of 17 points a game. I was really proud of him. The team was still giving him a hard time. I over heard two players who's names I didn't know, saying something about how Luke was only a freshman, had come out of no where, starting when there were seniors on the team who have not even gotten a chance to play at all and wasn't even that great. I wanted to say something but I was not going to stoop to there level. I never even mentioned anything to Lucas or even Haley. I just let it go and figured what was the sense in saying anything.

I was laying on my bed reading a book that I had to read for school when Haley came in.

"Hey Soph. What are you reading?"

"Of Mice and Men. You should be reading it too since we have to for school."

"Oh, I finished that like a week ago." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you did." I said as she sat down next to me.

"OK so I have something I want to talk to you about."

I sat up and put the book down, "OK, shoot."

"So I was in the tutor center and Nathan came in." She paused and looked at me. "He said he needed help and that I was assigned his tutor."

"NO! What did you tell him? To shove it?"

"Well thats what I wanted to talk to you about."

I looked at her with a strange look. "Whats there to talk about? You told him no right?"

"Well at first I did but then I decided that I could help Luke if I did."

I interrupted her, "How in the world would tutoring Nathan help Lucas?"

"I told Nathan that I would tutor him if he left Lucas alone."

"So you are actually going to tutor him? Are you going to tell Luke?"

"No! I don't want him to know at all."

"You need to tell him Haley."

"No Sophia. Im not going to tell him and neither are you."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"Because you're my best friend and I needed someone to talk to about it."

"Well what is there to talk about? You have already made your choice. You decide to go behind your best friends back and do something that you know would really bother him."

"Sophia, Im doing this for Lucas."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself tell him Haley or I will" I turned around, picked up my book and started to read.

"Whatever." I heard Haley say before she shut the door behind her.

I can't believe she would do something like that to her friend, let alone her best friend. What the heck was she thinking? I should tell Lucas but then again it's not my place. This needed to come from Haley.

-X-

I hadn't seen Haley in a few days other then at the school and even there we didn't talk. I didn't say anything to her while at lunch. After school I would talk to Luke and hang out with him but if Haley was coming over or going to be somewhere with Luke I would come up with an excuse. Luke had noticed that something was off with Haley and I but when he would ask either of us we would just say that everything was OK. I was still mad at her and I was sure she hadn't told Luke about her tutoring Nathan but she was my best friend and I missed her. I went from seeing her 90% of everyday to not seeing her at all. It was tough so I decided I was going to go over to her house and talk to her.

"Hey Mr. James, is Haley here?" I asked when he opened the door to let me in.

"Yeah honey, she's upstairs in her room."  
>Her door was closed when I knocked on it, "Come in." I heard from the other side.<p>

I walked in to find her sitting at her desk and she looked to me and said "Come her to yell at me more and tell me how much of a terrible friend I am?"

"Haley, look Im really sorry for the way that I talked to you. I should have never said those things to you. I mean Im still upset about it but thats not my place." I said to her and sat on her bed.

"No, you were right. I need to tell him and I know that but I don't know how. And Im sorry too. I should have known that it was going to upset you too because you care about Lucas as much as I do." She got up and sat next to me on the bed.

"So when are you going to tell him?" I asked.

"Soon."

We sat for a few seconds before I said, "Friends?"

"Always." She said grabbing my hand, "best friends."

"So are we going to this game or what?"

"Heck yeah, lets go." She put on her jacket and we went to the school.

-X-

After the game Lucas was asked to got to a party for the "team".

"So tell me again why we are going to this party?" I asked walking to the house which was only a few blocks away.

"Because Nathan said it was for "the team" and apparently that means me." He said.

"The same "team" that has been harassing you? Why subject yourself to that?" I asked

"Because whatever they dish out I can take. Im not going to let them get to me." He answered.

"So why are Haley and I here?"

"Because I want my friends with me. I go to a party I want you guys to go to."

"OK but if it gets boring Im out of there." I said.

"Me too." Haley said

The house was huge. The living room was the size of my whole house. It was Nathan's beach house, well his parent's. He was allowed to throw parties all the time, I guess, without adult supervision. He was only 15 so it surprised me a bit. I knew that if my parents knew I was here, they would kill me. There were kegs and alcohol everywhere. Everyone had red cups in there hand which I knew signified that it was full of some kind of substance then should not be consumed by a person under the age of 21. There were upper class men there too, most of them basketball players and there friends. In this house total, I would say was about 80-100 people, easily. I was hoping to God I would not see Kristin here because she would definitely make me leave. I hadn't seen her yet so I think I was OK. We walked around for a little while before Haley and I were ready to leave.

"Can we leave now?" I asked with Haley standing next to me looking hopeful.

"Guys, we just got here, its only been like a half an hour."

"OK well Im going to go find a bathroom. Haley, will you come with me?"

"Yeah, meet us back here in five minutes Luke." she said.

"OK." He answered walking in the other direction.

Haley and I set off to find a bathroom when we were stopped by Peyton.

"Hows the tutoring going?" She asked. Haley looked at me. I looked back at her and said "She wasn't talking to me".

"Your tutoring Nathan, right?" Haley then looked at her without answering. "Its OK, he tells me everything."

"Yeah, ya know, he said he needed some help." Haley finally answered her.

"Maybe you can teach him to stop being such a jerk." Peyton said.

"I will put that on the lesson plan." Haley told her.

Then Peyton said "Just be careful, OK."

"Sure, OK."

Haley and I went to walk away when Peyton spoke again. "Does Lucas Know you're helping Nathan?"

I just stood there listening to the two talk. I wasn't going to say anything.

Haley let out a small laugh.

Then before Haley could say anything Peyton spoke. "Ya know, you say a lot when you keep your mouth shut."

Haley went to say something else before Peyton interrupted her "Thats OK. I can keep my mouth shut too." Then she walked into the bathroom.

"Lets go upstairs and see if there is a bathroom up there." Haley said grabbing my hand and forcing me through the hall way to the stairs.

"What do you think she meant by 'be careful'?" I asked as we walked into the bathroom.

"I don't know and I really don't care." She seemed as though she didn't want to talk any further about the conversation she had just had so I didn't press anymore.

Downstairs we found Lucas in the same spot we had left him a few minutes ago. He looked pissed or upset or both.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh you know, same old crap. He thinks if he keeps hammering me I'll quit the team." He answered.

"What did he do this time?"

"He made a stupid comment." He paused, "Im not going to let him get to me."

"That seems to be working out really well."

Then Haley spoke. "Luke have you ever really had a normal conversation with him?"

"Oh yeah Hales, we exchange email's too." He said to her in a sarcastic tone.

"Im saying, you guys are so sensitive around each other and maybe everything he says you take the wrong way and vice versa."

"There is no misunderstanding what he says and why are you defending him?" Luke says looking a little pissed.

Crap! This is not happening right now. I don't want to be here. I was to go home now.

"Im just trying to bring some perspective to the situation, I mean its a really screwy situation . Im sure that having you around isn't any easier for him then it is for you."

"Tell me I am not hearing this right now Haley. Tell me Im not." Luke says

"Guys, come on, not here. Lets talk about this later. Haley please stop, just let it go." I jump in between them. They were ignoring me.

"What are you doing here then?" Haley spoke passed me.

"Im not going to let him win."

"Fine, then don't let him win. Im going to go home." Haley turned to leave.

"Haley wait." I called after her as she walked through the throngs of people.

I looked back to Luke before following her. "Im going to go with her, are you good?"

"Yup, peachy." He said and then I left.

Walking as fast as I can through the bodies that were shoulder to shoulder to get to Haley before she got too far I ran into Nathan.

"I thought the deal with Haley was that if she tutored you then you would leave Lucas alone."

"What are you talking about?"

"What did you do to him Nathan?" I asked.

"Nothing Sophia." I was shocked he knew my name since he was all high and mighty around this place. Figured he didn't even notice us small people.

"Well you did something."

"Oh was it the comment I said?" I looked to him, "Oh it was just a joke, we play like that, the guys on the team I mean. My bad if he cant take a joke. Ill remember that next time."

"Whatever." And then I went out the door. I ran to the street and I could see Haley walking a ways up.

"Haley wait." I yelled for her. She stopped and turned around. When I made it to her I asked "Are you OK?"

"Yeah. Sophia, I don't think I can tell him that Im tutoring Nathan."

"Well personally I think you should and I think you should do it soon."

"I know. And wait until I talk to Nathan. What the hell was he thinking. He said that if I tutored him then he would leave Lucas alone."

"Well when I was leaving I kind of saw Nathan and asked him the same thing." I thought she may be a little upset with me for doing that but she wasn't.

"What did he say?"

"He said that he may have made a comment that Luke took too personally and that it was only a joke, something all the guys do with each other."

"Yeah im sure it was a "joke", he is such an ass. Maybe I shouldn't tutor him anymore."

"I know I'm probably going to sound crazy here but you have to keep tutoring him."

"Seriously Soph, really a week ago you practically clawed my eye balls out and told me I was the worlds worst best friend for doing it and now you're telling me I have to keep on doing it?"

"I did not tell you that you were the worlds worst best friend." I said with a small laugh.

"In so many words."

"OK, I'll give it to you. But Hales you're too good of a person to do that. You're not going to drop Nathan like a fly because you are too good for that. And besides, the damage is done, you are already screwed with Lucas." She bumped me with her hip. "But no seriously, just tell him."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise But I want you there when I tell him."

"Oh no no no girly, thats all you."

"Please Soph, I need you there. Please don't make me do this alone."

"UGGGGHHHH Haley, I cant. I hate confrontation."

"Please Sophia, I cant do it alone."

"I don't want him to know that I knew Haley."

"Ill just tell him that I had just told you." She was now pleading.

"Haley, it seems like thats just going to cause more drama then need be."

"Please!" She looked at me like she may cry.

"Fine."

-X-

I woke up the next morning with Haley already awake next to me. She had spent the night with me last night.

"Im going to go tell him right now." She said.

"Seriously Haley? Its 9:00 in the morning."

"I have to tell him now or Im going to explode."

"You haven't told him in how long? A week? I think you can wait another few hours."

"No Sophia, I have to tell him now."

"He's probably not even awake."

"Sophia, Please."

"Fine, fine, can I at least eat something, bush my teeth and then get dressed?" I asked hoping I could give it another hour before the rest of my day went to crap.

"Yes."

"Haley seriously, relax."

"That's easy for you to say."

"Its going to be OK." I said to her as I walked down stairs.

-X-

"OK, ready?" She asked.

"Yeah just let me get my shoes on. Haley I think we are making a bigger deal out of this then need be. I think Luke will be OK, I mean after the initial pissed off reaction he may be OK."

"Yeah right Sophia, You said it yourself, its going to really bother him." I knew it was going to but I was not sure if I was trying to convince her or myself. I knew this was not going to end well and I didn't want Luke to know that I knew because then he would be upset with me for not telling him. Beside that, I really hate confrontation especially between my two best friends. Haley knocked on the side door to Luke's room.

"Hey Luke, can I talk to you?" Haley asked Lucas as he opened the door. He looked as though he had been awake for a while.

"Yeah, whats up." He looked a little confused.

"Um there is something that I need to tell you and before I do I want you to know that you are my best friend and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I want you to know that the reason I did it or Im doing it rather is to help you." Haley was rambling.

"Spit it out Hales, whats going on?" Luke looked to me for maybe an explanation. My face didn't change at all. I didn't say a word.

"Luke please don't be mad at me but-" she was about to cry, I could tell, "- I have been tutoring Nathan." She didn't look up from her hands.

"Hold on a second. You have been tutoring Nathan? For me? How is that?" He was calm when he asked this question.

"Yeah, I told him I would tutor him if he left you alone." She then looked at him.

"Well I can handle myself Haley. I don't need you to do anything to help me."

"OK." She said.

This was going better then I thought it would.

"So you can stop tutoring him."

"No, I cant."

"Why?"

"Because I made a promise and if I brake that promise then im as bad as you thing he is."

OK, I take that back, this wasn't going so well.

"He is bad Haley, he is really bad. He a bad guy."

"No he isn't Luke. He isn't as bad as you think. He really opens up with me."

"Haley I don't want you tutoring him. So stop."

"No Lucas Im not going to stop. Im sorry but I made a promise and Im going to keep it."

"Well then as long as you are tutoring him, we won't be friends."

"Lucas." I said from the spot I was sitting across the room.

"Hold up a minute, you knew about this?"

"Yes I did. She told me when she started." What the heck was I doing. He was now going to be pissed at me too but honestly I didn't care. He was now being an ass.

"Well then you both can leave and not talk to me ever again." He said getting up to open the door. "You both have been lying to me this whole time so I guess we aren't the friends I thought we were. So go."

"Lucas don't be ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? Im being ridiculous? OK, lets get this straight, my two best friends who I thought were there for me and had MY back were lying to me this whole time and Im being ridiculous."

"Lucas lets talk about this." Haley chimed in.

"NO! GET OUT!" Haley and I both jumped at his little out burst.

I got up and walked out the door he had held open.

I heard Haley say to Lucas, "You have no reason to be mad at her, she didn't do anything. She only did what I asked her to do."

Then I heard her yell from behind me, "Sophie wait."

"Whatever, he wants to be mad at me, thats fine, he can be. He will get over it. You are my friend too and he needs to understand that. Yes I have loyalties to him but I also have loyalties to you too."

"Im sorry I put you in the middle of this."

"Don't worry about it Hales."

I knew this was going to happen. It is what it is, Hopefully this wasn't going to be the wedge that was going to tear this friendship apart but then again it was a stupid thing that Lucas could easily get over. He just needs time.

-X-

Haley and I have not talked to Lucas in a week. He had Keith take him to school everyday, in school he wouldn't even look in our direction, when I would go to the Cafe and he was there he would leave, and at lunch he sat alone instead of with us. He was not getting over it as fast as I had hoped. But I guess in time he would, I mean we were his best friends, how long could he actually go without talking to us. Skills and the guys knew what had happened but they really didn't say anything about it, they went on like nothing had changed. They still sat with us at our regular table and talked to us but they would also still talk to him. Haley and I still did our usual, going over each others houses, hanging out at school and doing our homework together. We really didn't talk much about the situation with Lucas.

One day while in my room I heard a knock on the door and in the door way was Lucas.

"What do you want Lucas?" I asked in a hostile tone. I was still pretty mad at the way he spoke to me.

"I came to talk to you." He answered looking a little sad.

"OK, talk."

"Look, Im sorry for the way I spoke to you but I was really mad. You knew what she was doing and you didn't tell me. We are best friends Soph."

"Yes we are but I am also her best friend too. She told me and I told her to tell you, I had even gotten really mad at her for it but she asked me not to say anything. She wanted to be the one to tell you. It would have been a million times worse had I told you"

"Thats when you two were barely speaking."

"Yes but thats not the point. I knew she was my best friend and I knew that there had to be a reason that Haley was doing it. Haley doesn't just "do" things." Luke let out a heavy breath. "She was really scared to tell you Luke. She was scared to death and thats why she didn't tell you sooner. She was waiting for the right time and I didn't tell you because thats not my place. This was between you and her. It had nothing to do with me."

"I know." He fell back on the bed. "But seriously, Im really sorry for the way I talked to you, you did not deserve that."

"Well thanks for the apology but I owe you one." We both let out a small laugh. "So is you next stop the James house?"

"Yeah." He gave me a sad smile. "Want to come with me?"

"Nah, I have been thrown into one too many friend battles, Im not going there again."

"Yeah really. Well wish me luck. Hopefully she does not attack me"

"Can't promise anything but Good Luck."

With that he got up and left. I let out a long sigh. "Thank you God" I said to myself. I was not sure how much longer I could stand not having Lucas talking to me.

-X-

"How did it go with Haley yesterday?" I asked Luke, walking into the school.

"I said I was sorry for the way the that I talked to her and she said she was sorry too for going behind my back and then I asked her if she would stop tutoring him but-" I cut him off.

"Lucas Scott!" then he cut me off.

"Let me finish before you bust out the middle name. I just told her that if she was going to keep tutoring him then she was to be careful."

I nodded, "Well we all know Haley and she does everything with a level head. She knows what shes doing so I think we are safe and so is she."

"Yeah, I know."

"And you do know that she isn't trying to hurt you or upset you, right?" I asked him opening my locker.

"Hey guys." Haley came up from behind us.

"Hey Hales." I said.

"Hey." Luke seemed a little uncomfortable when he looked at her. He did say everything was OK between them so I don't really get it.

"Alright, Ill see you guys at lunch." Luke said as he walked to his class.

"How are things between you two?" I asked Haley once Lucas was far enough away he wouldn't hear us.

"He came over and we said we were sorry, he asked me to stop tutoring Nathan but I told him I was not going to, that I made a promise and then he said OK, told me to be careful." She answered.

"Oh, thats good." I looked at Haley and she didn't seem so sure. "Hales? Thats good , right?"

"Yeah. Yeah I guess its just weird because he knows about it now and I guess it makes him uncomfortable."

"Maybe he just needs some time, ya know. He'll be fine."

"I hope so Soph. I hope so."

I hooked my arm through hers, "Lets go to class."


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you, thank you, thank you to all who have taken interest in my stroy. It means a lot. And thank you for the R&R's. I know I have said it before but I really mean it.

I do not onw OTH, sadly. :/

Chapter 7

Lucas started to come around and was not being so weird with Haley although when she didn't come straight home after school we both knew where she was. Lucas never talked about it so I never said anything about it either. He was getting close to 'Naked girl from the River Court'. I would see them talking in class and then he was talking to her in line at lunch. I wasn't sure what was going on or what she could possibly want with Lucas. Sometimes she would flirt with him, touching his arm or laughing like she was trying too hard. Not that I cared who Luke talked to or who he flirted with it was just she doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would have a steady boyfriend if you know what I mean. Don't get me wrong, Brooke was one of the most beautiful girls in this school but I don't know if Luke should be barking up that tree but then again he wasn't the one flirting, she was, so maybe he wasn't interested in her. I don't think he is because last time I checked he was still crushing on Peyton.

I had asked Haley how the tutoring was going, she would get all weird and say that it was like any other tutoring session with anyone else. I asked her how Nathan was and she would say fine. She said he was nice to her, respected her and didn't act like the complete ass he did with everyone else. She also said that he was getting better grades and that she may be done tutoring him soon. I could sometimes sense a little sadness when she would say this.

-X-

My mom had told Kristin and I that she wanted her and I to stay in this weekend and have "family time" with her and my dad. Apparently they think we spend too much time with our friend and not enough time with them. She said she felt as though she didn't really know us anymore. We see them every morning, to me thats enough time and I go to the Cafe all the time, I see her there.

"Well can I at least go the game before Im held prisoner in here all weekend?" I asked putting my shoes on, getting ready for school.

"Sophia, your father and I want to actually see our children for more then 5 minutes a day." My mom answered.

"And you will. All weekend. Im just asking to go to the basketball game tonight. Ill be home by 9:30."

"OK, you can go to the game but I do not want any friends here this weekend."

Kristin came into the living room from the Kitchen, "You see us all the time. Why do we have to waste a weekend? Cant it be like a Tuesday night or something?"

"No. It will not kill you two to spend some quality time with your father and I." My mother answered her.

"So I can not even have a friend over at all this weekend?" She asked from the door waiting for me.

"Nope. Not a single friend."

"And we cant leave?" I then asked.

"NO!" She yelled, "Now go to school. I want you both home by 9:30."

"Geez crazy, no need to yell." I said jumping from the couch, following my sister out the door.

Lucas was waiting at Kristin's car for us.

"Hey Luke." I said getting into the car.

"Hey." He replied climbing into the back.

-X-

"So what are we doing this weekend guys?" Haley asked sitting down with her lunch.

"I have to spend the whole freaking weekend with my parents. I can go to the game but then I have to go straight home and be a prisoner in my own house."

"What? Seriously?' Haley asked.

"Yeah. My mom and dad want to spend "quality time" with Kristin and I this weekend. My mom said no friends over and we cant leave to see friends either." I said rolling my eyes.

"That is so weird. Im guessing your mom isn't working this weekend?" Luke asked

"I guess not." I told him.

"My Parents cant wait to have the house to themselves. But when you have a big family like mine, quiet time is scarce." Haley said.

"I wish. You guys can not do anything fun this weekend. You have to be miserable too." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah Soph, OK." Lucas said being sarcastic.

"Seriously. You guys can not have fun while Im being held captive by my parents, it's not fair." I whined.

"Sophia stop whining, you look like a dog." Skill came to the table.

"Shut up Skills. I do not look like a dog." I smacked his arm.

"No, you don't look like a dog but you are acting like one." He said back to me.

"Whats wrong with you anyway?" Mouth asked.

"My parents want to have a family weekend so I was just telling these two that they can't have any fun without me" I pointed to Haley and Lucas. "Hey since you guys are my friends too, maybe you shouldn't have fun either."

They all just laughed at me. This was going to be a long weekend.

-X-

In Biology, Mrs Withers told us we would be doing a project and we would be doing them with a partner, I looked over to Lucas and he nodded, knowing that we would be partners.

"I will be picking the partners for you." Mrs. Withers then spoke. Crap, never mind.

"You will build a 3D DNA cell. This project will not be done in class. You can get together outside of school or you can have one partner do this and another partner do that, whatever you are comfortable with. You have a little over a week to do this. It will be due the Monday after next. That gives you two whole weekends."

She read off the groups. Maybe there was a chance Luke and I would still be paired together.

"Faith Dealy and Lucas Scott." Nope, not partners.

She read off a few more.

"Sophia Kramer and Jake Jgielski" Great, I didn't even know him. I mean I knew he was on the basketball team but that was about it.

"He's the one that gave me the clothes after Nathan and the other guys soaked mine in my gym locker. He's a cool dude." Luke leaned over and informed me. Well at least he as a nice person.

"OK, now you can get together with your partners and talk." said as the students started getting up. Jake made his way over to me.

"Hey, Im Jake." He said putting out his hand.

"Hi, Im Sophia." I shook his hand.

"Well its nice to meet you Sophia."

"You too." I said as he sat down in Lucas' seat that was now vacant. "OK so this project, how are we going to do this. Got any ideas?"

"Off the top of my head? No." He laughed which then made me laugh.

"Well we know it has to be a 3D model, right?"

"Yeah."

"OK so we have that much." I said writing that down.

"We are off to a great start." He laughed again.

"So we know what the cell looks like." I began drawing it out on the paper.

When I was finished he looked at it and then to me. "I hope you are not in any kind of drawing class because that is he worst drawing I think I have ever seen. If this is any kind of indication of what our model is going to look like then I want a new partner." He teased, raising his hand acting as though he was trying to get the teachers attention.

"Oh whatever, then you do it." I pushed the paper over to him. He began to draw. "That looks just like what I just did." I said snatching the paper from him.

"Its way better then that chicken scratch." He said handing over the pencil.

"Lets get to the real task at hand. Seriously what are we going to make this out of? We need ideas." I began tapping the pencil and looking around. Everyone else seemed to be off to a great start.

"Five minutes, guys." Mrs Withers called out.

"We could use Play Doh." He said with raised eye brows.

"What are we five?" I giggled.

"Got a better idea Kramer?"

" Not really."

"Then Play Doh it is."

"There has to be something else we can use."

"Times up." The teacher said.

"Well since we don't have anymore time, how about we get together this weekend and we talk about it then." Jake said as he was getting up to go back to his seat.

"I guess." I answered.

"Where do you want to meet?"

"We can meet at my house."

"OK, where do you live?"

"Do you knew where Lucas lives?" I asked him. I was pretty sure he did.

"Yeah."

"Im right next door. Yellow house. Can't miss it."

"K. Ill see you at noon?"

"That works."

-X-

I got home from the game at 9:15 and Kristin was not home yet.

"Hey Dad." I said when I walked in seeing him sitting on the couch.

"Hey baby. How was the game?" He asked.

I sat down on the couch next to him. "Good 37 to 46, Ravens won."

"How did Luke do?"

"14 points."

"Good."

"Where is mom?"

"In the bath. She should be out soon."

I sat for a few minutes longer before I got up and went to my room to put on something more comfortable. Once finished I came out of my room to find my mom coming out of her room.  
>"How long have you been home?" She asked.<p>

"I got here at 9:15." I answered her.

"Is your sister here?"

"She wasn't when I came up here."

"Hmm."

We walked down stairs. Entering the kitchen I told my mom that I would be having someone from school over tomorrow.

"But it's for school. It's not a friend. We have a project to do."

"OK honey, thats fine. What time?"

"Noon."

"OK. What the project?"

My dad entered the kitchen. "Anyone want popcorn?" He asked.

"I want some." I said.

I looked back at my mom who was waiting of me to answer her question. "We have to do a 3D model of a DNA cell."

"Sounds fun." My dad said waiting for our popcorn to finish in the microwave.

"I just don't know what to do though."

"What about clay or something like that or maybe balloons or what about paper mache?"

"Hmm, Ill bring those up to Jake."

"Who is Jake?" My dad asked.

"He is my partner for the project."

"And Jake is coming here to do the project?" My dad asked raising his eyebrows,

"Well we won't start it tomorrow, we are just going to get an idea of what we are going to do but we will probably be doing it here or at his house. We can't do it in class, it has to be done outside of school."

"Seriously?" My dad didn't look happy.

"Jason." My mom said looking at him.

"What? She is too young to be having boys over." They were talking about me like I was not sitting right here.

"Dad, really? It's for school. Besides, Luke's over here ALL the time and you don't say anything about that."

"Luke's different, he's just a friend."

"And this boy is a partner for a Biology project." I was getting annoyed.

"I don't like it." He said kissing the top of my head and passing me with the popcorn.

"Hey, I though we were sharing that?" I called after him.

"You have to come in here and get it." He called back.

I looked over to my mom who looked up at the clock. Leave it to Kristin to test the limits. It was 10:05 and mom said to be home at 9:30.

"Im going to kill her." Was all my mom said when she walked to the living room. She picked up the house phone to dial my sisters cell, as it started to ring my sister walks in.

"Right here." Kristin said putting the phone in her bag.

"Kristin, it is 10:05."

"I know mom and Im sorry I was watching a movie at Quinn's and there was only like 20 minutes left so I wanted to finish it. Im sorry. Im here now."

With that she went up stairs to change. When she came back down me, her, my mom, and my dad sat on the couch ate popcorn and watched a movie. Neither my sister or I complained at all. It was actually kind of nice. It would have been nice to be with Luke or Haley but this was fun too.

-X-

I woke up the next morning on the couch with a blanket over me. I must have fallen asleep here last night. I looked at the clock on the cable box, 7:23. I stood up to go to my room. It was far too early to be up on a Saturday. I notice my dad on the other couch. I guess he fell asleep here too. He was snoring away. I made my way upstairs, climbed into bed. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to go back to sleep but I was going to try. I closed my eyes for a minute or so I thought. When I opened them again my alarm clock said 10:30. Good Lord, I slept for another three hours. I got up and went to the shower. Once dressed and ready for the day I walked down stairs, my sister was on the couch watching TV.

"Good morning sleepy head." Kristin said to me.

"Morning." I walked to the Kitchen. It smelled like bacon. I wonder if there is any left.

"Morning honey." My mother said coming out of the laundry room. "There is a plate in the microwave for you. It's going to be cold so you may want to heat it up."

"Thank you." I walked over to the microwave and started it.

My dad came in from the back yard. "She's alive."

"Morning dad." I said getting my food.

I sat at the bar and ate. "What's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"Don't talk with you mouth full, Elizabeth." My mother called me by my middle name when she was serious.

"Sorry." I said again with my mouth full. My mom just shook her head.

"Well you have your project thing to do so your sister and I are going to go downtown and have lunch so we wont be in your hair."

"Fun." I said taking a bite of my food.

"But tomorrow we are renting a boat and we are going to go fishing." My dad said very excited.

When we lived in Maryland, Kristin and I would go fishing with my dad all the time but since we have been here we have not gone once. I could tell he was so excited but I know that fishing was the last thing on my sisters mind and mine too but I was not like my sister, I could have fun. With that being said, it was awfully cold out to go out on a boat.

"Dad, it is like 40 degrees." I said to him, this time without food in my mouth.

"We will wear layers and besides, thats the best time to fish." He was getting the fishing rods ready.

"Mom, your going too right?" I asked her.

"Yup, sure am." She answered.

Once I finished eating I joined my sister on the couch. She was watching re-runs of Keeping Up With The Kardashians. I absolutely hated reality TV shows especially this one but I sat down anyway.

"I can't believe they are making us stay in all weekend." Kristin said when it went to commercial.

"I know but its one weekend." I looked over at her.

"Yeah but there is so much going on this weekend." She let out a long sigh.

"Well it doesn't look like we have any options so we may as well make the best of it."

"Well at least you get to have some contact with the outside world. You get to have someone come over."

"Yeah but thats for school and its not like he is a friend."

"Whats his name?"

"Jake."

"Jake what?"

"Jgielski." I said

"The one from the basketball team?"

"Yeah" I looked at her, "Why?"

"Cuz he's a hottie."

"Seriously Kristin? Hottie? Who says hottie."

"I just did." We began to laugh. "Isn't he 2 years older then you."

"I don't know, is he?"

"Yeah, Im pretty sure he is in 11th grade. I know he drives so yeah I think he's a Junior."

"Really? I wonder why he is in my Biology class then? Isn't Biology something you take your first year of high school?"

"Normally but some don't take it until they absolutely have too. Guess he is one of them."

"Hmm." Was all I said to her and then we started to watch the show again.

-X-

12:00 on the dot the door bell rang.

"Hey Jake." I said opening the door.

"Hey." He said back to me walking through the open door.

I led him to the dining room table where we would be doing our work.

My mom came in from the kitchen. "You must be Jake." My mother said shaking his hand, "Im Trish, Sophias mom."

"Its nice to meet you, Mrs Trish." He said to her.

"You too." My mother looked to me. "OK, well I will be around if you guys need anything."

"Thank you mom." I called after her.

I sat down and Jake sat next to me.

"OK, so have you thought of any other ideas other then Play Doh?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Honestly? No. Sorry, its just with the game and stuff I haven't really thought about it but thats why Im here now, right?" He asked.

"Yes, that is why you are here now." I gave him a small laugh. "OK so what about using balloons?"

"Thats an idea."

"Pipe cleaners and pom pom balls?"

"What the hell is a pom pom ball?"

"I think thats what they are called. They're the fuzzy balls, they're little, come in all different sizes." I looked at him to see of maybe it was ringing a bell. I know if he saw them he would know what they were. "Anyway, its just an idea,"

"What about some sort of clay."

"Yeah, or paper mashe."

"Whats going to be the easiest to use but will also give us a good grade?" He asked.

"Probably the clay." I answered.

Once we had decided that we would be using clay, we talked for over an hour about how we would do it, what it would look like, and how we would get it to stand on its own. I found it odd that it was so easy to talk to him. Before yesterday I had not even muttered a word to him and here he is, in my house and we have been talking not stop for almost two hours. We began talking about other things besides the project.

"So you are originally from Maryland, right?" He asked me.

"Yeah, we moved her when I was 11, over three years ago." I answered.

"Do you miss it?"

"I miss my family."

"Just your family?"

"Well yeah I mean I had friend and stuff and when we first got here I really missed them but then things changed."

"Like what?"

"Well I had gotten knew friends and when I would go home to visit I would try to get together with my old friends but life got in the way and we drifted apart but I was 11 so."

"I couldn't imagine not being friends with the people I was friends with when I was 11."

"Well when you move 400 miles away from them you kind of lose touch, ya know?"

"Oh yeah, Im sure."

"So do you like Tree Hill?"

"It took a little while to get used to. Things are very different here but I couldn't imagine being anywhere else." I let out a chuckle, "My sister and I hated our parents for making us move here. We were so mad but then I met Luke and Haley and my other friends and that was it, I knew I was going to love it here and I did, I do."

"Im glad." He smiled to me and I smiled back. "So you and Luke are pretty close?"

"Yeah. Me, him and Haley are very close."

"Thats good."

He looked over at the clock on the wall, 2:15. "Alright well I guess I better get going, don't want you to get sick of me yet since we will be spending a lot of time together over the next week." He said winking at me putting his jacket on.

"Oh yeah, wouldn't want that." I said being sarcastic.

"Well I have practice everyday until 5:30, I can come over after that on Monday say around 6:30?"

"Yup. Works for me." I said to him following him to the front door.

"Well I will see you Monday then."

"See you Monday."

When I shut the door I noticed I had a huge smile on my face.

"He's a nice boy." I heard my mother say coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, sure, nice." I went to the dinning room to get my school stuff off of the table.

"Want me to make you a sandwich or something for lunch?" My mom asked walking into the kitchen.

"No, thank you. Im not really hungry. I ate breakfast late, remember?" I said to her.

"Oh yeah." My mom was now wiping down the counters with a sponge, like the counters could get any cleaner. "So did you guys decide what you were going to use for the model?"

"Yeah we are going to do it out of clay."

"What kind of clay?"

"I don't know. We are going to go the the craft store Monday I guess and get it."

"Well that sounds like a lot of fun."

"Yeah, it should be fun."

-X-

The next day was actually pretty great. We got up early which I didn't like but it was OK. We went on the boat and went fishing. Kristin was in a bad mood at first but then she warmed up a little. We were actually having a good time. It was a little cold but not to bad. My mom had packed us lunch and we stayed out there for most of the day. We didn't catch much and what we did catch we just threw back. I enjoyed fishing but I hated to eat fish, too fishy for me. It was nice to actually spend some time with my mom and dad and my sister. Kristin and I rarely saw each other besides in the morning when she would drive me to school and even then she didn't really talk much because Luke and I would talk to whole time. I really missed her. I know she has her friends and her life and I have mine but it would be nice to spend a little more time with her. I see my parents more then I see her. She would be going to college next year and I am pretty sure she wants to go far away. I vaguely remember her saying something to my mom and dad about going back to Maryland for school. Secretly I hoped she wouldn't, I wanted her to go to a school closer to here. I mean I rarely saw her now as it was but I still saw her, if she went to Maryland I would never see her.

"Earth to Sophia." I heard Kristin say. I didn't realize but I was staring at her, lost in my thoughts. "Want your sandwich?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I said taking it from her.

"You OK?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah Im fine."

"Jason, want your lunch?" My mom then asked my dad.

"Yeah." He said reeling in his fishing rod.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kristin screamed at the top of her lungs. I jumped almost three feet into the air. I looked over and she was being swarmed by birds. They were trying to get her food.

"Put it in the bag, Kris." My dad told her while trying to swat away the birds.

"I can't, they wont let me." She was trying to grab her food. "I don't think I want it now."

There were more birds coming. I shoved the rest of my sandwich into my mouth so that they couldn't get it.

"Jason, start the boat. GO. GO. GO. NOW." My mother screamed. They were now attacking her. My dad and I were laughing so hard at Kristin and my mom trying to get away from the bird who were awfully brave. They were trying to get the food that they were holding in there hands. My sister threw her food into the water. She ran over to my mom and snatched her food right out of her hand and threw it into the water as well.

"Kristin!" My mom looked at Kristin like she was crazy but now the birds where over with the food and not with us.

"Mom, let it go. I saved your life. The bird are gone now." Kristin told her sitting back down.

We all began to laugh so hard that there were tears coming down our faces. The rest of the boating adventure was eventful because anytime any of us wanted to eat anything we had to do it discreetly, keep it in a bag. At one point my sister actually had her head in a bag eating chips. It was a great day to say the least.

**A/N- I know in OTH Jake is the same age as the rest of the group but for my stroy I wanted him older. **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N-It took me longer then usual to get this chapter up. Sorry. I do not own OTH!

FYI-Jake will not have a baby in this story.

Chapter 8

"So how was you weekend with your parents?" Haley asked.

Me and Haley were at her house doing our homework.

"It was actually fun. I did have some contact with the outside world though. Jake came over so that we could talk about our project but besides that, me. my mom, my dad and Kristin watched a movie Friday night, Saturday night we ordered Chinese food for dinner and then yesterday we went fishing." I told her.

"You went fishing?"

"Yeah."

"Is it fun?"

"Yeah. Well sometimes. If you're not catching anything then no, its not."

"Wow, doesn't seem like a lot of fun to me."

We went on doing our homework in silence for a few minutes before Haley spoke again. "Wait, who is Jake and why was he at your house and what project?"

I thought I had told her about the project I had to do. "Jake from the basketball team. We are partners for a project we have to do for Biology."

"Oh, the same thing Luke has to do."

"Yeah."

"Which player is he?"

"He's number 66, I think. He's the one that Luke said gave him the clothes after Nathan drenched his clothes, the nice one."

"Oh yeah. How was it?"

"Fine. He's coming over this evening after practice so that we can go get the stuff we need for the project." I was actually really excited about it and I didn't know why.

Haley just nodded and went back to her homework.

A few minutes had passed before I was the one who said something. "So how are things going with Nathan?"

She shot her head up at the mention of Nathan's name. "Fine."

Typical Haley answer when you ask about him. "Fine? No gossip about him, nothing?"

"He broke up with Peyton."

"Really? Why? What happened?" I asked.

"One question at a time Soph." She laughed. "I think she broke up with him actually and I don't know why and I don't know what happened. He has been quiet the last few sessions we've had though."

"Maybe he has a heart and actually liked her and is taking it really hard."

"Yeah, maybe." She shrugged

I looked over at Haley who looked a little bothered.

"You know Hales, you can talk to me about anything right?" I said to her.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Soph."

"If something is bothering you, you can tell me. I wont go nuts like I did before. I promise." I nudged her with my shoulder.

"I know."

"OK, anything at all, you talk to me."

She just gave me a long look and then she started to get tears in her eyes.

I put my pencil down and moved closer to her. "Hales, whats wrong?"

"She wiped away a stray tear that had fallen. "I like him Sophia."

"Nathan? Why does that upset you?" I put my arm around her.

"Because I doubt he feels the same way, he just broke up with his girlfriend, Lucas hates him, Lucas is my best friend, he hate Lucas, Lucas is a huge part of my life and it would just make things so awkward." She wiped away tears and shook her head. "Im being stupid."

"No Haley, your not being stupid. Those are all logical reasons to be upset but you don't have too be. You cant help who you like just like he cant help that he like Peyton and if they hate each other until the cows come home then so be it, they will eventually have to be nice to each other because of you."

"I know he doesn't feel the same way about me so none of that even matters."

"Well maybe you should just tell him."

"He just broke up with Peyton."

"So?"

So, this was like a week ago. I pretty sure the last thing on his mind is another girl, especially me."

"Hales, any man would be lucky to have you. If Nathan cant see that then he doesn't deserve you. "Thank you Sophie. You always know how to make me feel better."

"What else would I be good for?"

"Yeah."

"So are you going to tell him, Nathan I mean."

"Maybe. I think I need to give it some time."

I nodded. She gave me a small smile.

We finished our homework and then I had to get going because Jake was coming over.

"Ill see you tomorrow." I said to Haley as I left.

Walking into my house I saw Kristin, she as on her way out.

"Im meeting Quinn and the girls downtown for dinner. Mom is at the Cafe and Dad had an emergency at work but there are left overs in the fridge, just heat something up." Kristin said and then she was gone.

"OK then." I said to myself going to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and nothing seemed appealing, the freezer either. I checked the pantry and decided on cereal. Jake was going to be here in 20 minutes. I grabbed the money my mom said she would leave for me so that I could get the stuff for my project off the counter and shoved it in my pocket. No sooner then I was done the cereal the door bell rang.

"Hey." I said as I opened the door for Jake.

"Hey." He said walking in.

"Ill be ready in a minute. Let me get my jacket and turn the lights off."

I came back to the living room, Jake was right where I had left him. We walked outside to his car. He opened the door for me and then shut it when I was in. I guess I didn't really think about it but I forgot that he had a car. I was used to walking everywhere or having my parents take me somewhere farther. I idly thought that my parents would not be happy that I was in a car with someone they barely knew. They were weird like that but the store was only 10 minutes away, we weren't going far.

When we had gotten everything we needed Jake had taken me home. He walked me in so that we could put all of our stuff inside. My parents still weren't home and neither was Kristin. By the time we got back to my house it was almost 8 so we decided that we would wait to start.

"When do you want to start this?" Jake asked as we walked back outside.

"When are you free next?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, same time."  
>"K, tomorrow? Same time?"<p>

"Sure, I mean Im not cramping your style am I? I don't want to get in the way of your social life."

"Ha ha ha, your funny." We went and sat down on the two rocking chairs that were on the porch.

"I try."

"No, my social life is just fine. Promise."

We sat for few minutes in silence then Jake spoke, "Where is everyone?"  
>"My mom is working, My dad had an emergency at work and my sister is downtown with friends."<p>

"Is your sister in high school?" He asked.

"Yeah, Kristin, shes a senior."

"Oh yeah, I've seen her around."

"Yeah."

"So you go to all the basketball games?" He asked another question. What the hell was this? 21 questions. It was kind of funny though.

"Every single Friday. Even the away ones. Haley and I take the fan bus."

"Thats pretty awesome."

"Yeah before I came here I had no interest in basketball at all, it was always football but now living in this town and with Lucas, I couldn't help to start actually liking it."

"Really? Football? Whats your favorite team?"

I pointed to the Ravens flag hanging on the front porch. "I really didn't have a choice. Thats all I knew."

"The Ravens? Really?" He asked wrinkling his nose.

"Yes, only the best."

"If you say so."

"OK, whatever."

I played with the hem of my jacket before I spoke again. "So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope. Im an only child."

"Really? Was that boring growing up?"

"I don't really know. I mean it was all I really knew. I had a lot of friends. I would get jealous that my friends had siblings but then they would always be fighting and arguing so I though maybe being an only child wasn't so bad."

"Sometimes I feel like an only child. I forget that I have a sister." I said to him with a small laugh. "We are rarely ever home at the same time other then for dinner and even thats only like a 20 minute thing and then we all go our separate ways. She does take me to school every morning but we don't really talk."

"So you guys aren't really that close?" He asked.

"We used to be when we were younger but now we are practically strangers."

"Do you miss it? Being close?"

"Yeah but Im always so busy so I really don't think about it too often."

"Yeah."

"So have you played basketball along time?"

"Yup, since I could hold a basketball. Its really kept me out of trouble."

We both started to laugh. "How much trouble could you have gotten into too?"

"Im sure I could have gotten into some trouble. You ever see some of these people around here who don't have extra curricular activities?" He smiled.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before it started to get late.

"Alright. Well Ill see you tomorrow Sophia."

"Night Jake."

"Night."

I watched Jake as he climbed into his car and drove off.

-X-

A few days had passed and Jake was coming over every day after practice so that we could do the assignment. It was really coming along even though we made a huge mess with the clay and my mom was constantly trying to clean as we went along. After a few times that Jake had come over and my dad had met him, my dad seemed better about Jake coming over. We were almost done, the only thing really left to do was let it dry and then write the written part of the project. We were going to do that this weekend. I hadn't really seen Haley or Lucas in the last few days because I was so busy, but it was Thursday and Jake and I decided that we would take a break until Saturday when we would finish so that I could hang out with Haley and Luke. We were going to hangout and watch movies over Luke's house.

"Hey guys." I said walking into Luke's living room with popcorn and chips I had snagged from my house.

"Hey." They both said back to me at the same time.

I sat everything down on the table.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"We cant decide." Haley said rolling her eyes.

"I named like 30 and you keep saying no." Luke shot back.

"Now now children." I said putting my arms up to stop them. "Im sure there is something we can agree on." I went to the stand that had all the movies on it.

Then I heard Haley, "So Luke, are you going to tell her or should I?"

I turn around quickly, "Tell me what?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Its not that big of a deal."

"What?" I was now really curious.

"Hoe bag asked Luke out. Like on a date. Friday night after the game." Haley answered before Luke could.

"Brooke?" I asked know who Haley was talking about.

"She is not a hoe." Lucas began to defend her.

"OK, whatever you say Luke." Haley roller her eyes.

"Seriously, shes not." He started to get a little angry which Haley and I thought was kind of funny.

"I bet shes not even a virgin." Haley said.

"Guys stop." He paused and then looked back to us. "I think I like her."

"Wait, what happened to Peyton? Her and Nathan broke up so she is fair game now."

"I don't know, it just seems right with Brooke."

"Im sure it does." I mumbled under my breath. "Well Luke if thats what you want then go for it, Im happy for you." I smiled at him.

"See, why cant you say things like that Hales? Huh?"

"Oh stop it Luke. You know Im just giving you a hard time. If you like her then Im happy for you too. Wish you all the best."

"Thank you." Luke said to her.

"So how is your project coming along Luke?" I asked him.

"Its fine. Faith is quiet. We may say maybe three words to each other while we are working."

"Yeah Jake and I only have the written part to do." I said to him.

"I tried asking him what it was and he wouldn't tell me."

"I told him not to tell you." I started busting out laughing.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, laughing with me. "Find anything for us to watch yet?"

"What about something scary?" I asked.

"I have to walk home. I would rather not." Haley hated scary movies but sometimes Lucas and I could convince her to watch them with us.

"We will walk you home." I told her.

"Really guys? I don't like scary movies."

"Well we voted and you lost." Lucas told her.

"Fine! Which one?" She asked giving in like she normally did.

"The Strangers?" I looked to Lucas and he just smiled.

"OK. Is it really scary?" She asked.

"No, not too scary." I lied because it was probably the scariest movie I had ever seen and she was going to freak.

"OK." She said.

Lucas went to start the popcorn and we got up to get drinks.

About half way through the movie Haley was having a heart attack. She was now sitting on the couch between me and Lucas with her head behind a pillow.

"You guys lied to me. This is beyond scary and you two are beyond cruel." She said with a muffle voice due to being behind a pillow. We just laughed at her, although I was still scared too. A few times I had hid my face under the blanket or covered my eyes and ears. This movie was scary.

"You guys are sissies. Its just a movie." Lucas said.

"So." Was all I said to him.

When the movie was over we walked Haley to her house and then Luke and I went our separate ways.

"How was movie night?" My mother asked as I entered the house.

"Good." I answered.

"What did you watch?"

"The Strangers. Its a scary movie."

"How can you guys watch that stuff."

"Its fun." I sat down on the couch next to my mom.

"I see your project is done." She said pointing to the dinning room where we had left it to dry.

"Yeah we painted it yesterday now all we have to do is write the written portion."

"It looks good. You guys did a great job."

"Thanks."

"You and Jake seem awfully friendly with each other." She said raising her eyebrows.

"Well when you have to do a project together its easier to get along then it is not too." I told her.

"Thats not what I mean."

I knew exactly what she meant. I liked seeing Jake just about everyday for a few hours at a time. Sometime it was strictly work and other time we would goof off. When we were doing the clay, there may have been a little clay exchanged between the two of us. It was easy to talk to him, so easy that it almost felt like I had knows him for longer then really a week. A few times I thought maybe I liked him but then maybe it was just that we were spending so much time together. He was older then me anyway. What would he want with a girl who was two years younger then him? I knew I was making a mountain out of a mole hill and just needed to finish this project and then that would be it. We would go back to being practically strangers.

"Well there isn't anything more then just two people doing a project together." I said to her.

"OK, OK." She said putting her hands up.

-X-

After the basketball game Haley and I were waiting outside with Karen and Keith for Lucas to come out.

"Oh thanks Sophia for coming to the game just to watch me play! Oh wait, you only come to watch Lucas." I heard Jake say walking up to us and then passing. "Ill see you tomorrow." He winked at me and then he was gone.

"What was that all about?" Haley asked.

"Im not really sure about the first part but he is coming over tomorrow to finish or assignment."

"Hmm." Was all Haley said.

Lucas came running up to us. "Hey mom, is it OK if I hang out with Brooke for a little bit? Ill be home later."

Oh yeah, I forgot he was going out with "hoe bag" tonight. I need to stop talking about her like that. I didn't know her.

"Yes, but don't be too late." Karen said to him.

He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and then waves to the rest of us. "Thanks for coming guys. Soph, Hales, Ill see you guys tomorrow." And then he was gone.

I turned to Haley and asked her, "Want to stay the night tonight?"

"OK." She said climbing into Keith's truck.

Haley and I were sitting on the floor in my bed room painting our toes.

"So have you told Nathan how you feel yet?" I asked her.

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I don't know. Im scared I guess."

"Of what?"

"I really don't think he feels the same way Sophie." She paused and let out a huge sigh. "I don't know."

"Well you will never know unless you tell him how you feel. Who knows he may feel the same way and is just too scared to tell you so."

"If he felt the same way I think he would tell me. I mean there is flirting and stuff but that it."

"Well if he's flirting with you then maybe that because he does like you."

"i think thats just the type of guy he is, like he shows all girls that type of attention."

"Yeah but this is one on one attention."

"I just don't fit into his world, ya know?"

"Fit into his world? What do you mean."

"Well for one he is the star basketball player for the Tree Hill Ravens and for two he is a serious partier. That just not a world that I fit into."

"Well maybe if you guys were together then things would change. Maybe you could change him."

"I don't want to change him."

I handed her the color I was using. "You make no sense girl."

"I know. None of this makes sense."

"Well I have small confession to make."

She stopped painting her toes and looked up. "Go on."

"I think I like Jake."

"Your project partner?"

"Yeah."

"What do you mean 'you think'?"

"Well I don't know if its just because we have been working together on this project and have been spending so much time together or that he is older or what."

"Do you think maybe he likes you?"

"I have no clue."

"Well it looks like we both are stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"SOPHIA, PHONE!" I heard my dad yell up the steps.

"Ill be right back." I said to Haley getting up off of the floor.

I ran down the stairs. "Who is it?" I asked taking the phone from my dad.

"Jake." He said.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Hey Sophia, Its Jake." He answered.

"Hey. Whats up?"

"I have something to do tomorrow until about 5 is it OK if I come over after that?"

"Yeah, sure thats fine."

"OK. Ill see you then."

"OK. Bye."

"Bye."

Once I hung up I went to the living room to tell my mom that Jake would be over around 5:30 instead of noon.

"Soph, your mother and I will be in Charlotte for a work thing tomorrow night."

"OK." I answered. What did that matter.

"Well I don't think its a good idea to have Jake in the house without your mother or I here." My dad said.

"He was here last week alone when we went to get the stuff for the project. Whats the difference now?"

"I just don't think its a good idea."

"Well it has to be done this weekend. Its due Monday." I said back to him.

Then my mother spoke. "Sophia, your father and I will talk about this. Go back to Haley."

I rolled my eyes and went upstairs. I heard my mom and dad talking.

"You know he has to come here tomorrow." I heard my mother say to my father.

"Trish, I don't want him here without us here." My dad said.

"She is a good kid. What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know. What do you think most hormonal boys his age think when they are alone in a house with a pretty girl?"

"Jason stop it. He is a nice boy and our daughter is a good girl."

"How do we know he's a good boy? We don't even know him."

"We do know him. He has been over here every day for the past week and our daughter knows him. and besides we will be back by 9. We will tell her he has to leave by 8."

"What id we make Kristin stay here."

"Good luck getting that girl to stay in on a Saturday night."

"We are her parents, if we tell her she has to stay in then she has to stay in."

"Jason we are not making her stay in. Sophia will be fine."

"Fine." My father caved. "But I want you to know that I do not like this at all. This goes against my better judgment."

"Well I trust our daughter and I know she is a good girl."

Thanks mom. I went into my room to find Haley doing her finger nails.

"You stared without me?" I asked plopping down on the floor across from her.

"You took too long."

"Sorry, it was Jake. He cant come over until later tomorrow but my parents will be in Charlotte and my dad was not happy about Jake coming over here without them being here."

She rolled her eyes at my parents being wacko. Seriously there was nothing to worry about.


End file.
